


the love you hold in your eyes (it only grows stronger)

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 00line as kids plus mark lee, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Liu Yang Yang-centric, M/M, Married Life, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Parenthood, Sexuality Crisis, Side Dojae, Side luwin, Unplanned Pregnancy, a trope i will die with and die for, kunten as yangyang's parents, side JohnYong, side xiaodery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Kun and Ten are married and they’re ready to take the next step for their marriage--adoption. The road may be bumpy and the journey may be all sorts of unfamiliar for the two, but they find that they can overcome everything thrown their way as long as they’re together. One way or another, their own little sheep takes over their lives in a whirlwind of happiness and contagious giggles, laughter and smiles and Kun and Ten could  not ask for anything more.OR: Snippets of Yangyang growing up with his parents, Kun and Ten, learning a lot about the world in so many ways.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 52
Kudos: 256





	1. pre-existence.

**Author's Note:**

> dude did y’all see the behind the scenes for the year party video and how renyang were two peas in a pod the entire time and would Not let go of each other? yes it hurt my heart a lot. my heart? renyang can fucking take it, i dont need it. 
> 
> yangyang got lots of screen time in the behind the scenes, honestly, THE SERVE. my babies getting everyone wrapped around his smol fingers, as he should.
> 
> AND THEN THAT ONE BEHIND THE SCENES VID FOR WAYV’S TIKTOK STAGE. kunten blatantly flirting while their Son yangyang is in the background being a cutie pie. (also not @ how ten legit called yangyang out for exposing his body too early and kun immediately agrees and clowns yangyang, these parental figures really are worried for their baby.)
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun and Ten, and how they came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Kun and Ten were living the married life quite well, if they do say so themselves.

It didn’t help that most of the people around them already considered them a married couple even prior to marriage--Lucas and Sicheng would endlessly tease the two older men about how _extremely_ domestic they are, being parents to _plant babies_ and grocery shopping together every weekend with _shopping lists._

It was quite shocking for everyone in their friend group to find out that they were together at first. They were one of the last couples to have coupled up in their friend group, but was also the one with the most history--though it took them time to transition from _friends to lovers_ , their friends realized that it was the _best_ way for them to have established the relationship. Kun and Ten weren’t like Doyoung and Jaehyun who were able to endure years of pining and misunderstandings for them to have blown up during an argument and confessed their years of pining after cursing each other out. They weren’t at all like Lucas and Sicheng, who were both so equally patient with each other yet _so_ forward that the second time they meet as friends, Lucas is already asking for Sicheng’s hand in marriage (they were _drunk_ and Lucas was convinced that Sicheng was an angel sent from above to help him through his drunken dumbassery). Obviously, Kun and Ten weren’t Taeyong and Johnny, either--so hopelessly in love with each other that all it took for Johnny to take Taeyong out on a date was for Taeyong to ask him to assemble an aquarium together for their apartment, so they could have their own _little_ fish family. Kun and Ten wouldn’t really want to compare their relationship to Dejun and Hendery’s, though, as that would be _too much._ Kun and Ten were barely like Dejun and Hendery, who took about a year of passive aggressive flirting before they were able to _actually_ start flirting.

Throughout college, the two had been friends--comfortable enough that they’d get away with teasing and annoying each other, but Kun had always been closer to Sicheng, Lucas, and Doyoung. Kun was the responsible _model_ student--good grades, perfect attendance (Ten’s pretty sure Kun only ever missed out on a class because he got _too sick_ and Doyoung nagged him _so much_ that Kun started to regret leaving the comfort of China for the promising future in South Korea), charming face and pristine attitude that made Kun popular to _almost_ the entire student population and university faculty. Ten, on the other hand, was known for being at every party, doing well in his classes but also attending his classes hungover for the most part--Ten couldn’t help it, partying meant drunk dancing and dancing was a hobby that he brought along since he was able to walk on two feet. However, this isn’t to say that Ten was _completely irresponsible_ (Ten would argue that he was only _partially_ irresponsible, but Taeyong and Johnny would say otherwise), after all, he took his course work very _seriously._ If Kun had been known as a prodigy in the linguistics and literature department, Ten was the star of the arts and design program--a highly requested and known eccentric, unique, avant garde fashion designer. Ten, unlike Kun, was known for his snarky and snappy remarks that often were the force of blunt honesty. Where Kun was perceived to be one of the most approachable people on campus, Ten was perceived to be one of the most intimidating. It would seem as if they were polar opposites, sitting on different sides of the spectrum, but this was what their _history_ was built upon.

Though they weren’t particularly close, they bonded massively over the fact that they were foreigners to the harsh lands of South Korea--sure, it was the Asian New York City, where dreams are built on. But as dreams are built, some are _crushed_ , and both Kun and Ten know this all too _well._ Aside from that, both were extreme Studio Ghibli fans, and would stop at nothing to convince Doyoung or Johnny to play Studio Ghibli films during movie nights--and because Qian Kun is as much of a force to be reckoned with as Li Yongqin is, they end up playing Studio Ghibli, at least _once_ a month, or _twice_ if either of the two were particularly stressed. Where Ten would threaten their friends to play Studio Ghibli, Kun’s method of asking nicely rarely got anyone to decline him--Taeyong would always falter when Kun busts out the _‘please, hyung’_ because Taeyong has a soft spot for Kun, even if its Ten that always drinks with him every time he’s heartbroken. Johnny would always melt into a puddle when Kun smiles at him in all his dimpled glory because Johnny is a weak, weak man, and an even _weaker gay_ (Ten is convinced that Johnny had a crush on Kun at one point, but if he’s being honest, they all probably have _had_ a crush on Kun at some point--its the dimples and the kind eyes, he’s pretty sure). Doyoung acts like he doesn’t care for his friends but Kun is pretty much the exception--college Doyoung would have pushed Ten (or maybe even Jaehyun) off a cliff if Kun had asked him to. Lucas would also die for Kun, and that’s not an exaggeration, either--Lucas highly values loyalty, and Kun was worthy of such loyalty, as he was always there for the younger when the younger was homesick, feeling the burdensome emotions of having to leave his home in order to pursue something greater. Sicheng, despite his cold and distanced demeanor, warmed up easily to Kun, immediately respecting the older man so much and adoring him to no end. Hendery and Dejun, the package deal that they are, also look at Kun as if he gave way to their existence--Kun had taken them under his wing after the two struggled through their first month in college with faulty basic Korean, teaching them conversational Korean as much as they needed him to. No, Ten did _not_ resent their friends for bending over backwards for Kun, either--as much as college Ten wanted to, he simply couldn’t because Qian Kun was admittedly too good for the world.

They weren’t exactly the closest during college, but something shifted when they graduated--they don’t exactly know what, but something did and they’d be thankful for it. Maybe it was the fact that they were both excelling in their careers, Kun being immediately invited to join their university’s faculty as a professor because he was just _that_ good and Ten being able to launch a small line within his first year of being an independent fashion designer, yet both had failed to luck out in the love department. Both weren’t actively trying to date anyone at that point, seeing as Ten was too busy and the men he meets are way below his standards, and Kun was also too busy and he’d much rather date someone he already knows than someone he just met. It didn’t help that by that time, their friends had already coupled up, leaving them to fend for their singleness themselves. During group dinners, Kun and Ten started gravitating to each other, as Johnny would always sit next to Taeyong, Jaehyun would cling to Doyoung, and Lucas and Sicheng would do the same. Their singleness began to become something they bonded over--the loneliness, the struggle of looking for a quick fuck, and all that jazz. 

Then, they began texting each other more frequently than before--Ten had started it, sending him a meme about being _awfully_ single in a group of people who were probably a ring away from marriage. They even started making bets on who would get engaged first, Kun put his money on Lucas and Sicheng, seeing as the two had a penchant for being so _unpredictable_ (there had even been a time when Sicheng and Lucas went to an impromptu three-day trip to Hong Kong in the middle of the semester, because Lucas was too homesick and mopey for Sicheng’s liking, so he surprised his boyfriend with tickets). Ten, however, put his money on Johnny and Taeyong, as Johnny always looks like he’s one second away from proposing to Taeyong every time Taeyong just speaks. Neither of them vouched for Doyoung or Jaehyun, though. 

(Surprisingly, it was Doyoung and Jaehyun who got engaged first. It was after Jaehyun had to stay in America for three months, and apparently, that’s when they realized they could _not_ live without each other, so Jaehyun bought him Doyoung a Cartier ring and proposed to him on their fourth anniversary.)

Eventually, the texting evolved to spending Friday nights together, watching Studio Ghibli movies, drinking wine, and rambling about their jobs and lives. It was good and comforting--a familiar and grounding presence in their changing lives. It was then that Kun and Ten realized that they were never really _two opposite sides of a spectrum_ \--they were two people, two personalities that complement each other rather than clash.

It was only then that Ten realized that Kun had been the only one to match his wit and attitude and hold himself well against Ten’s relentless teasing. When Ten teased their friends, it was a variety of reactions--Johnny would just laugh it off, Taeyong would just stare at him confusedly, Jaehyun would smirk, and Doyoung would just end up nagging and whining. Kun, however, teased him back in a way that wasn’t like Ten’s. It was different, it was very _Kun_ , witty and deep and Ten would only ever realized he was being insulted when Kun has that small _victorious_ grin settling on his dimpled face. Kun was as playful as Ten, but Kun’s was disguised into something charming that has everyone falling on his feet whilst Ten just ends up with people scowling at him more than anything, but he finds that he barely minds. Plus, Kun and Ten balance each other out--whereas Kun attunes himself to logic and thought processes, Ten attunes himself to his creativity, letting energy flow wildly and endlessly. Kun was their to ground Ten when Ten would fly _too close_ to the sun, and Ten was there to make sure that Kun would fly alongside of him, from time to time. 

It was a rainy friday night in Kun's apartment when Ten realized that he was no longer making himself available for other single people--legs intertwined with Kun's in Kun's comfortable and plush brown leather couch, wine glass in hand, Spirited Away playing in Kun's flat-screen tv, the smell of warm vanilla and brown sugar tickling his nose as the candle that they lit burn away, Ten realizes that this is where he wants to be. Next to Kun, comfortably snuggling into him as they ramble about their weeks. Ten doesn't know how to deal with his _feelings_ though--he had always been forward, but his feelings for Kun were _different_ from what he knows and there's something about Kun that really makes him want to _not_ fuck this up. Ten stays over Kun's for the night (which to be honest, he's been doing this for months now), with the both of them falling asleep on the reclinable couch that lets them sleep comfortably. The next day, he eats the breakfast Kun prepared for him and leaves shortly afterwards, and he ventures to Johnny and Taeyong's shared apartment with his newfound realization and obvious dilemma. Taeyong and Johnny greet him warmly and Ten doesn't even spare a second to breathe before he starts pouring his heart out about how he _likes_ Kun ' _so fucking much that I will combust.'_

Johnny and Taeyong, bless their hearts, eases Ten's anxiety by telling him that regardless of whether Kun likes him back, Ten should probably tell Kun--Kun would appreciate the honesty and he wasn't the type of friend to cut a friendship off because of _feelings_ anyway. So, Ten had to put on his _big boy_ pants and deal with his feelings. 

Kun invites him for dinner the next Monday, and that's sooner than when he would usually meet Ten. Kun invited him for dinner on fancy restaurant, as one of his work friends gave him a reservation for two with the bill already paid for (Ten didn't ask about why Kun received such sudden gift from his work friend, because knowing Kun, Kun would probably be receiving all kinds of gifts just for existing because he is _that_ good of a person). Ten, obviously said yes, and decided that the dinner would be the best time to talk about his feelings. 

Ten had always been forward, and rarely was he nervous for things like _these_ , but there was something about Kun in fitted black slacks, a white button up shirt tucked loosely into his pants with two buttons undone and sleeves rolled up in his arms and newly-dyed greyish blonde hair slicked up and styled to perfection that makes Ten nervous. But Kun smiles so _warmly_ at Ten that Ten feels his anxiety lessen and he's reminded that he's known Kun for so long and is a comforting presence to him--sure, feelings are scary, but Kun is _not. Kun is familiar._

After Kun talks about his work excitedly, talking about his classes, filled with bright-eyed students who have a love for literature and language, Ten musters up the courage to talk about his feelings. At first, Kun was silent letting the slightly younger man exhaust every emotion out of his system, but when Ten started to ramble, Kun decided to cut him off and squeeze Ten's hand. Ten looks at him anxiously, but Ten still meets his eyes, unafraid but still laced with concern Kun grins shyly, and he admits his feelings for Ten, too--but the conversation did not stop there. Instead, they continued by talking about what they wanted to do next after discovering their _not-so-platonic_ feelings for each other.

So, they started to go on dates aside from their usual friday nights. They go to local museums, go book shopping, shop for fabrics, and explore antique shops. The transition from their friendship to their romantic relationship was slow but comfortable. After each date, the touches became more frequent, the hand-holding more natural, and the secret kisses more welcomed. 

The transition of the relationship was comfortable for the both of them because they've known each other for _so long_ but the relationship is exhilarating at the same time--they'd find little quirks about each other that they never noticed prior to dating. Ten began to notice how Kun would squeeze him tightly after a particular comment leaves him speechless, how Kun would rub his back comfortingly when Ten needs assurance, and how Kun scrunches his nose up unconsciously when he's grading papers and a particular sentence he doesn't agree with comes up. Kun notices that Ten is a sucker for touches and cuddling, he finds out that Ten unconsciously looks for Kun's hand whenever they stand next to each other, realizes that Ten is much softer at night when no one but Kun is watching him. 

It took a while for everyone else to realize that Ten and Kun complement each other _quite well_. They couldn't blame their friends, either--during college, there was a certain _friendly_ animosity between them, and then after graduating, they began to seek refuge within each other. But over time, as their friend group sees how Kun and Ten match so well and so _beautifully_ , how some of Ten's laughs and Kun's giggles are reserved for each other, and how _happy_ the two of them are with each other, Johnny, Taeyong, Lucas, Sicheng, Doyoung and Jaehyun realize that the two balance each other out but also bring out the best parts of each other and challenge their weaknesses. 

It had always been that way, if they looked at the underlying implications and context of Kun and Ten's friendship. During college, the teasing revolved around challenging each other to be better and to improve. Now that they've grown older, it was time to bring out each others strengths--Kun would always reassure Ten of his brilliance and in turn, Ten would listen to Kun speak passionately about his career. 

Now, here they were, happily married and content with their careers. They had moved to China, prior to getting married, as Kun had been offered a great job opportunity in Beijing, and Ten had wanted to explore Chinese fashion. The thing with Ten's career is it is _quite flexible--_ he can end up anywhere and still be successful. But, Ten wants to explore his creativity and not be bound by a certain style, so he expresses his want to move to China with Kun. In any way they look at it, it works well for the both of them. They know they'd come back to South Korea, as they've built themselves a home their, and their _found family_ , their friends are all there, too. But Ten and Kun want to explore the world, and so they shall. 

They got married in China--in front of their families and their friends. Johnny, Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Lucas, Dejun and Hendery all flew to China to see two of their best friends get married. It was a simple wedding, since the both of them wanted a simple ceremony--obviously their wedding suits were extravagant, Ten had designed them, but everything else had been relatively simple. Not _boring,_ because _hello_ , this was Ten and Kun, but simple because it was straightforward--a celebration of love, filled with laughter, good food, even better wine, and _precious memories_. 

It's been a year since they got married in China, and six months into their marriage, the two of them had looked for options of adoption. Back in South Korea, they've seen instagram pictures of their friends' adopted children—not from their closest friends, just people they knew from college. Kun and Ten were obviously happy for their friends, but they couldn't help the bitterness that overcomes them as they failed to get responses from adoption agencies in China for the nth time. Yes, society was progressing and same-sex marriage was now legal for most parts of the world, but the system is still against them--adoption agencies always prioritise heterosexual couples who want to adopt when there's a child available for adoption. Gay couples like Ten and Kun have it _much_ harder in China. 

There had been nights where Kun and Ten cry into each other's arms, feeling dejected and unworthy of being able to raise a child. It broke their hearts, but they knew that they'd be able to get through it. 

Then, Kun receives an invitation to work in Germany, in one of Duesseldorf's top universities--he would be a professor for Mandarin, Asian Culture and Literature classes and it was everything Kun could ever dream of. Before breaking the news to Ten, though, Kun had looked up adoption agencies in Germany and the adoption process there--it was relatively easier in comparison to China, and he'd read on forums that gay couples in Germany have good experiences in the adoption system. This gives Kun so much renewed hope that he tears up as he scrolls through the forums--Ten finds him in his office that day and hugs him tightly, unaware of his husband's reason for crying. Kun hugged him back tightly and broke the news to Ten, rambling about how Germany would be great for them--but only if Ten wants to move. Ten was booming in Asia's fashion industry, so leaving would mean he'd have to leave behind his connections. Ten hugged Kun so tightly and repeatedly said yes to moving to Germany with him, not caring about leaving things behind as long as he has Kun to look forward to. They end up crying that night _(again)_ but for completely different reasons, now--happy tears. ' _Happy to spend my life with you'_ type of tears. 

Then, the two of them fix the necessary paperwork and alert their friends and families of their move to Germany. Everyone had been supportive and happy for both Kun and Ten, no one worried much about the two because the two can make a space for themselves _anywhere_ in the world. Plus, they were both financially stable (they'd say _comfortable,_ even) considering that they're both respected and known in their fields.

The move works well for the both of them, though--Kun being a _hotshot_ professor in a prestigious university and Ten being able to establish his name in the European fashion industry--Dusseldorf was the arts and fashion capital of Germany, after all. Surprisingly, establishing his name in Germany hasn't been that hard for Ten; both he and Kun have underestimated his influence in the Asian scene that they were both genuinely surprised when designers claimed they knew Ten from his work in South Korea and China.

Their marriage was great--some people think that getting married meant having to give up some part of their identity. That was never true for Kun and Ten. Their marriage has always felt like something that brings out the best in themselves. Though they were two separate individuals independent of each other, they work well as a single unit as well, ready to comfort and help one another with _anything._

Kun had once told Ten that Kun could easily choose to leave Ten behind, because realistically, Kun _can live_ without Ten. Ten remembers hearing that and letting out a sound of _grave offense_ and hits Kun playfully in the chest, but Kun just laughs and finishes by saying that despite knowing _that_ , Kun chooses to love and be with Ten everyday because Ten is that _important and meaningful_ to him. Ten snorts at Kun's cheesiness, but kisses him passionately, either way. Ten loved Kun and his way with words. The same way that Kun chooses Ten everyday, Ten chooses to love, support, care and encourage Kun every moment as well. 

So yes, they're doing the marriage _thing_ quite well. Even if there had been road bumps, they got through it together. They _are_ getting through it _together._ For both of them, being together and being there for each other is more than enough. 

In Germany, they were Kun Li-Qian and Ten Li-Qian. In China, they were Li-Qian Yongqin and Li-Qian Kun. In South Korea, they were Lee Young-heum and Jeon Gon. It didn’t _really_ matter what names they used, though, because one way or another, their names will always end up entangled with one another. 

Between the two of them, they spoke a total of six languages. Mandarin, Korean, English, Thai, a bit of conversational Japanese, and now, German. No matter what language Kun or Ten choose to speak in, though, it didn’t matter, for they would always speak the same language of love. 

Most of all, no matter where they were in the world, it would be them against all odds. It would be Kun and Ten. Ten and Kun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment just to talk about what you think!! i greatly appreciate comments and honestly i need the validation. spare some words for me and my mental stability, thanks. <33


	2. zero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Yangyang came into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: there are mentions and discussions of abortion, please read at your own risk.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Six months after their move to Germany, their request for adoption was approved. The agency they had applied for had found a young woman putting her unborn child for adoption. The young woman was in college at another university in Dusseldorf, her baby was a result of a one night stand with another student who didn’t want to take responsibility for his actions.

It was a heartbreaking story, truly--Kun and Ten had met up with the young woman through the agency and she told them her story, slipping into her mother tongue comfortably every once a while due to the strength of her emotions. 

They were talking over a cup of warm tea in a small cafe that Kun and Ten had found nearby the young woman’s dorms. 

Her name was Aliyah Liu, a second year in college, and she migrated from Taiwan and moved to Germany to study for university. She was on a scholarship, and she was her family's breadwinner--she came from a poor family in a small town in Taiwan, her parents unable to sustain her education because of their financial struggles. But even then, Aliyah pushed through and looked for scholarships she could apply for. As soon as she was in high school, she balanced her scholarship and a job in order to help her family. She was the eldest of four children, hence the increased burden put on her shoulders, one she had taken without any second thoughts, wanting to ease her parents’ and siblings’ lives.

At this point in her story, both Kun and Ten were listening intently, wanting Aliyah to finish her story and encouraging her when her voice would suddenly falter. Ten would reassuringly tell her that she didn’t need to tell her entire life story if she wasn’t comfortable, they wouldn’t judge her for putting a child up for adoption _regardless._ Ten _understands_ \--Aliyah was afraid of people thinking of her differently once they know she bears a child born out of a one-night-stand and a child she could not care for. 

Aliyah smiled brightly, showing off her pearly whites and in that instance, both Kun and Ten saw how inexplicably young this woman in front of them was. A young, responsible and amazing woman robbed of youth and an enjoyable childhood because of unfortunate circumstances. Despite the tears in her eyes threatening to spill, she smiles brightly at the couple. 

She insists on continuing her story, saying that it was important to the parents of the child she’s bearing should at least know about the woman carrying their child. Her tone wasn’t bitter nor was it snarky, it was sad but it was said in a tone of finality. Aliyah has long come to terms about her situation--as long as she was studying, as long as her parents and her three other siblings are relying on her, she cannot mother the child she is carrying. 

Kun and Ten nod politely, giving her small smiles of encouragement.

The stress of university had been too much, and like any other young woman her age, she decided to _relieve_ stress. They were practicing safe sex, but things happened and she found out she was pregnant after two months of missing her period. When Aliyah approached the guy she had slept with that night, the guy had made it _very_ clear that he wouldn’t want to be held responsible for the child Aliyah was bearing--going as far as to call the night they had together as a mistake. The guy even used to be Aliyah’s friend--another Asian student who migrated from China in order to escape his parents’ control over him. Aliyah talked about how she felt stuck in her situation. There was no way that Aliyah would tell this to her parents, afraid of the disappointment and stress she would cause her parents as she was the breadwinner, the one who was supposed to uplift their lifestyles. So, Aliyah checked nearby abortion clinics.

At this point, Aliyah’s tears spilled. She was crying, and both Kun and Ten were tense as well. They may not know exactly what Aliyah was going through, but they can only imagine--the fear of not knowing what to do, of being alone in such a foreign country, everything was _familiar_ to them, too. Kun squeezed Ten’s hand tightly, their eyes both laced with worry as they looked over to Aliyah.

Aliyah had one of her hands on the table, and Ten reached out to her and squeezed her hand. Kun had been whispering quiet reassurances to Aliyah in Mandarin, trying to soothe her tears. It was heartbreaking for the two of them to see the woman sob uncontrollably--she must have felt so _alone_ and the couple was devastated over that.

Aliyah continued after she was able to keep her sobs at a minimum. She said she was never able to pull through with the abortion, clearly, as she was sat in front of them. Her conscience would not have forgiven her if she had robbed the child of a life just because she wouldn’t be the one who could give the child the life it deserves. So, she looked for adoption agencies willing to help her out, and that’s how she found the both of them.

Aliyah said that looking over their file, it was clear that the Li-Qians would be able to give the child a life worth living. Ten looked over to Kun, and Kun squeezed his hand again, Kun’s eyes glazed with unshed tears, heart hurting for the woman in front of them. Ten smiled at Kun, and Kun smiled back, Ten had hoped his smile was enough to give Kun strength.

Aliyah wiped her tears away and calmed down, and they all sipped their tea. Aliyah then encouraged the couple to tell her about how they met, and how they ended up in Germany.

Kun smiles gently and starts their story, starting with anecdotes from their college life, trying to make Aliyah more comfortable--and let her feel that it wasn’t _only_ her who would bare her vulnerabilities to a relative stranger. It was also Kun’s attempt to relate to Aliyah, as college and university was a universal experience of stress and pain. Ten would jump in some of the stories, bickering with Kun as he retells the story as how it happened in his perspective. Aliyah would laugh at the two, the mood significantly lighter than it was before.

Then, Kun talks about how they only ever got together after college, which comes as a surprise to Aliyah, told by the wide-eyed stare she gives the couple as they tell her that. They laugh lightly at her look of surprise, and Ten proceeds to tell the rough story of how they got together. Kun would lovingly glance over to Ten as Ten would animatedly tell their story, and Aliyah was quick to notice. It warmed her heart knowing that these two men have such an undeniable bond and an immeasurable amount of love for each other.

Then, Aliyah asked them about their choice to move to Dusseldorf. Ten visibly tensed, and Kun grew stiff, Aliyah was quick to notice and had reassured them that it was fine if it was something they wouldn’t want to share, either. But Kun glanced at Ten, and Ten looked back at him, nodding to show that it was fine to talk about it. Their hands were still tightly joined under the table, their own little way of seeking warmth and strength from each other.

Kun answers Aliyah, assuring her that it was fine--he told them of the most obvious reason, first. Kun was offered a great job offer that he should not turn down and Ten wanted to expand his reach in the fashion industry by infiltrating the european fashion world. But, Kun also knows that Aliyah deserves to know who the _possible_ parents of the unborn baby that she’s growing in her, so he tells them the much deeper reason. Kun talked about the hardships they had to go through under the Chinese adoption system. They were able to legally get married in China and that was a relatively easy process in China, but life after marriage, the next step of their relationship which was to adopt, had been much _harder_. They had been on the waiting list for a year and each time a baby was put up for adoption, straight couples would be alerted first, despite Kun and Ten being first on the waitlist.

Aliyah’s eyes filled with empathy, concern flashing over her eyes--she knows how discriminatory people can be towards two, young, gay, succesful Asian men and she can’t help but feel sad for what the two men in front of her had experienced. The two were so full of love and genuine kindness and it was unfair that the world had to be cruel to the good people.

Ten told her that Kun’s invitation to move to Germany was a blessing and a great decision--they’d always been the couple who were travelling and exploring, so their friends and family weren't the least bit surprised of the fact that they’d move to Germany suddenly. Though they were keen on moving just for work, Kun discovering the fact that the adoption process in Germany for gay couples were much easier and was non-discriminatory solidified their decision.

Ten confessed that they’re thankful to meet such a wonderful woman like Aliyah, and even if she doesn’t choose them, it’s fine because they’ve heard a story of a young and brave woman making decisions for herself and her family. Aliyah immediately grabbed Ten and Kun’s free hands and squeezed their hands in reassurance.

Aliyah began to tell them of how many couples she’d declined, obviously she’d want the best for the baby she’s putting up for adoption. But then, she told them that Kun and Ten had been the best people she was able to meet during the entire process. She immediately saw how the couple would genuinely do so well at being parents, recognizing that the two had so much love to give to everyone--Aliyah was thankful that she’d been on the receiving end, and she would be even more thankful, if the child growing in her would be at the receiving end of their love for the rest of his or her life, as well.

Aliyah said that at first, she had agreed to meet Kun and Ten because of their background--Kun was Chinese, both were fluent in Mandarin and were well-versed in Chinese culture and were quite obviously immersed in their own culture. Ten was Thai but of Chinese descent, still--and the man was obviously proud of his Thai culture as much as he was in touch with his Chinese descent. To Aliyah, it was important that the child growing in her must be rooted in her culture as well, must be well-aware of his heritage. So, the two men were perfect if she wanted the child to grow up with a love and appreciation for her heritage. 

But as Aliyah sat in front of Kun and Ten, there was an undeniable feeling of knowing that these two men will shower the unborn child with the love it deserves. Aliyah may not be sure if she’s making the right decision, but she’s sure of one thing--she’s sure that the two men in front of her are deserving of a child to love and care for. This was something Aliyah easily admitted in front of them, and the couple couldn’t help but look fondly at each other and squeeze each other’s hands, thanking Aliyah profusely.

After their first meeting, Kun and Ten couldn’t help but feel happy that they were _even_ considered, and even happier that Aliyah loved them as much as they adored the younger woman. Kun and Ten spent that night under the stars, in the comfort of their own home, lounging with glasses of wine in their hands, talking about Aliyah and how incredibly strong the woman was. While their favorite movies played in the background, the pair conversed, Ten snuggled into Kun’s open arms, Kun playing with Ten’s hair fondly. 

Aliyah, after her meeting with Kun and Ten, was quick to inform the agency of her decision. She wants Kun and Ten to be the parents of the unborn child--there was no other couple to consider after she’d met them.

\--

Of course, the agency had set up more meetings to ensure that Aliyah was making an informed decision, and the agency had set up more interviews and paperwork for the couple.

When Kun and Ten received the news of being the couple Aliyah prioritized, Kun was preparing their Sunday lunch as Ten was on a video call with their friends in South Korea--Lucas and Sicheng giving updates and telling them of the puppy they adopted together, Johnny and Taeyong adopting a young boy from the US named Mark, and Doyoung and Jaehyun have finally settled into their dream home. Kun’s phone rang, and Ten ran to get the phone for his husband when he screeched and Kun rushed to find him in worry. Ten had excitedly said that it was the agency, and Kun immediately found Ten’s hand enclosed in his, leading the slightly younger man to the kitchen, back to the screen where their friends were. Kun picked up the phone and put the agency on speaker, Ten shaking in anticipation, telling their friends to quiet down. 

The agency filled them in on the situation--Aliyah wants them to be the parents, but to fully finalize the process, more meetings will be set up and more interviews and paperworks will be sent their way. Kun and Ten looked at each other with wide eyes, and Ten was holding his breath, Kun was quick to respond and thank the agent assigned to them profusely, as the agent laughed and congratulated them--the agency was pretty sure they’d be able to adopt the child, but measures must be taken still. The agent bid them farewell, telling them they’d text about more information soon and ended the call. Ten immediately jumped Kun and Kun _thankfully_ caught him, the younger man engulfing him in a tight hug that he wasn’t able to breathe. Kun spins him around and their friends cheer alongside them in the background--not knowing the full story but cheering, nonetheless. Ten lets go of Kun and that’s when they see each other's faces--both had tears in their eyes, smiles so bright and wide that they realized that they wouldn’t want anything else but happiness for each other. Kun wipes away the tears streaming down on Ten’s face gently, letting his fingers graze over Ten’s cheeks and Kun puts his forehead against Ten’s--Ten closed the gap between them, pressing a chaste kiss on Kun’s lips and their friends go wild _once more_ . Until Johnny cuts them off, saying that though Kun and Ten were very attractive, they were pretty sure they wouldn’t want to watch them make out on video call. Ten flipped him off, even Johnny’s teasing could not ruin _this moment_ for them, but Kun pulls away and smiles. 

Kun faces their friends and tells them that they’re able to pull through with the adoption. Ten’s hand was still holding on tightly to Kun’s and shaking slightly from the rush of their emotions. Their friends were all screaming wildly and congratulating them the moment Kun had told them about the news, Johnny and Jaehyun visibly tearing up as they were happy for their friends.

Their friend group was well aware of the things the couple had to go through with the adoption process--the group of friends had always known that the first one to entertain the idea of adoption would be Kun and Ten. Both were ingrained with natural parental instincts (so was Doyoung, but Doyoung had a much more demanding and stressful job, being a lawyer and _all)_ , and both were extremely fond of children. Aside from that, the pair were both undeniably ready--career-wise, both Ten and Kun were doing well and so they were financially stable. In the wise words of Johnny Suh, _they have their shit together._

So, finally seeing their best friends have their long-awaited chance of being parents, they were _very, very happy for them--_ Lucas had joined Johnny and Jaehyun in crying, proud that his _Kun-ge_ was finally becoming a father. Lucas was crying about how it had only felt like yesterday when Kun would have to _metaphorically_ hold back Lucas’ hair as Lucas was throwing up out of drunkenness. 

That day, Kun and Ten basked in each other's love--more kisses stolen and exchanged than the usual, hugs and cuddles thrown around recklessly. Night came around and Ten had not let go of Kun, intent with keeping his husband as close to him as possible. Kun was even more generous with the random kisses on Ten's face and neck as well--more generous than usual. 

This was the best day of their lives--until Yangyang was born. 

\--

The couple had offered their support to Aliyah throughout the entire duration of her pregnancy--it was something the couple wasn't required to do, but they wanted to do it anyway. The pair had spent so much time with Aliyah for the entire process that both Kun and Ten no longer see her as the woman bringing their child into the world--they began to see Aliyah as a lovely woman they've grown extremely fond of. 

Aliyah had refused their help at first, claiming that she'd be fine, but Aliyah was a struggling college student trying to balance her academic and work life--thankfully, her professors were understanding and considerate of her, letting her off of class for the last two months of her pregnancy. Though through Aliyah's insistence, professors still gave her readings and work that she can accomplish for her grades. Kun and Ten were persistent in helping her, though--Aliyah was stubborn with accepting financial help, but they all reached a compromise when Kun had brought up letting then at least buy her food and make sure she's stocked with much healthier food and buying some of the things she needed for her pregnancy. Kun and Ten were _undeniably stubborn_ as well, not letting Aliyah decline them. So, Aliyah agreed and Kun and Ten began to stock her with healthy groceries weekly. However, Kun had gone an extra mile, cooking and making Aliyah Chinese food she can ration for the week--this was something that Aliyah had profusely thanked the couple for. Kun's cooking had been the taste of home that Aliyah was missing. 

Ten also took Aliyah shopping, picking out fashionable clothing for pregnant women. Ten had insisted on the wardrobe update as Aliyah got nearer to her due date, wanting to make sure that Aliyah had comfortable clothing. Aliyah had insisted that she should pay for it, but Ten refused and said that it was his gift. Naturally, Aliyah had felt bad and Ten realized that Aliyah wasn't the type of person to like feeling _dependent_ , which is what she must be feeling as Kun and Ten _spoil_ her. Ten, being perceptive as he is, said that they could split the cost if it would make Aliyah better--at this proposition, Aliyah's face lights up and Ten smiles widely. Aliyah agrees and Ten grins brightly, pulling Aliyah lightly, excitingly browsing clothing racks with her. 

\--

Aliyah gave birth to their child on the tenth of October--Kun had just finished his lecture when Ten had called him, voice filled with a sense of urgency and panic as he said that Aliyah's gone into labor. Kun's eyes widen and he immediately rushes out affirmations and reassurances to Ten, trying to calm his husband down. He told Ten he'd pick Ten up from Ten's studio, and they'll proceed to where Aliyah was afterwards. Kun ended the call when Ten had calmed down, and Kun immediately told his department head of the situation and how he'd have to take a leave and not attend his next classes. The department head was aware of their situation prior to this, and had been expectant of this exact scenario rising as soon as October had hit. Kun's department head congratulates him and bids him farewell, the department head's face decorated with kind eyes and a warm smile. 

Kun leaves in a rush, opening his car quickly and starting the engine to speedily (yet _safely)_ get to Ten's studio. Kun arrived in a record time of eight minutes (it would _usually_ take twelve) and Ten was anxiously waiting in front of his studio's entrance, bag and phone in hand. As soon as Ten was able to see his husband's car, Ten's shoulders loosen up and relaxed. 

Ten entered the car hurriedly, sitting in the front seat with haste. Ten put his seatbelt on, and Ten immediately snuck his hand into Kun's free hand as soon as he settled in his seat. Kun looks down at their intertwined hands, and smiles softly. Kun pressed a soft and tender kiss on the back of Ten's hand, and Ten grinned widely. Ten squeezed Kun's hand and Kun looked up to meet his eyes for a second--Ten sent him a million dollar smile, eyes filled with so much happiness and excitement that Kun couldn't help but feel the same happiness and excitement. 

They arrived at the hospital, Ten was quick to text Aliyah’s friend, who had rushed Aliyah to the hospital and had been helping Aliyah since the start of her pregnancy, telling her that they would head straight to them. Kun quickly locked the car’s doors as Ten waited for him, Ten’s hand stretched out to meet his. They walk hand-in-hand to the entrance of the hospital, speedily pacing to where Aliyah and her friend were.

They arrived in Aliyah’s room, and it definitely looked like Aliyah had been in pain, Ten’s eyes watering up immediately as he saw Aliyah’s pained expression, her eyebrows scrunched, sweat dripping on the side of her face and her breathing was heavy. Kun soothingly rubbed the back of Ten’s hand with his thumb, sensing his husband’s distress--Kun sent a look of reassurance to Aliyah and Aliyah tried her best to smile at the two men in front of her. Her friend was holding her hand tightly and Aliyah ended up with a little grin on her face, telling the couple to be ready with the name they have in mind for the boy soon to be born for Kun and Ten to love and care for.

Aliyah was brought to the operating room shortly after, the doctor had deemed her body ready to give birth. The couple were anxious, but after Aliyah’s friend had quietly whispered to them to stop being anxious for it was making Aliyah more anxious, the couple had made sure to not let any sign of nervousness seep through their faces. Aliyah looks back at them one last time with a small smile, and Ten grins widely, Kun matching his husband’s face besides him, Kun’s arms wrapped around Ten’s waist. Aliyah disappeared into the operating room, and Ten couldn’t help but let tears fall, nuzzling his face into Kun’s neck. Kun chuckles at Ten’s tears, his hand quickly rubbing his husband’s back to comfort him. Aliyah’s friend smiles warmly at them, tears on her eyes as well, recognizing how important this moment was for the couple. 

\--

Then, it was the moment they had been waiting for--Aliyah was out of the operating room, the healthy, newborn baby boy was in his own crib in the infant ward, as Aliyah was resting. Aliyah had cried when she first held the baby in her arms, Kun and Ten were quick to enter the room to look at _their_ baby--at that moment, Kun and Ten could not feel anything else but happiness, and Aliyah may have doubted her want to let the couple adopt the baby in her arms momentarily, not wanting to part with the baby, but seeing the look in Kun and Ten’s eyes, the genuine adoration they had in their eyes for the baby in her arms, the stars that decorated their gazes as they fondly look over the baby, it was enough to reassure Aliyah that she was doing the right thing by letting the couple adopt the baby she was holding. 

Kun and Ten will be able to give the baby so much love--much more than Aliyah may be able to.

“Yangyang,” Ten had mumbled, as soon as Aliyah passed the baby to him.

“Li-Qian Yangyang,” Kun whispered, his face fixed with such a beautiful and wide smile, tears glazing over his eyes in genuine happiness, his finger lightly touching Yangyang’s small hand.

Yangyang, not knowing any better of the world, wraps his tiny little hand around Kun’s finger, and Ten couldn’t help but let out a happy sob, and Kun lets out a wet laugh.

 _“Our little sheep,”_ Ten whispers gently, looking over at Kun to catch his eyes.

“ _Xiao Yang,”_ Kun says back, smiling brightly at Ten.

The little baby in Ten’s arms smiles widely. Or at least, Kun and Ten think he’s smiling. It was hard to tell, this was a _newborn baby_ after all--it was hard to think that a baby who’s been in the world for a total of fifteen minutes was able to comprehend such a vague and wide idea such as joy.

But their _little sheep_ had always been intelligent, way too smart for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,, xiaojun. make a wish. xiaojun popped tf off.
> 
> what are your top songs from resonance pt.1? mine's nectar, faded in my last song, misfit, from home, light bulb and then make a wish. all in that order. wayv's vocal line fucking delivered in nectar--that was way too good. ten, hyuck and renjun's vocals fit faded in my last song so well, too. 
> 
> how was nct world 2.0? i have yet to finish the first episode but i've seen so many clips on twitter and the fact that nct's babying yangyang so much has got me soft. too soft. yangyang's such a baby, wbk. ALSO!! next episode we'll be seeing 00line as a team--god, i feel bad for the other teams. evil geniuses renhyuckyang in one team, hyuckyang is competitive as fuck too, and im p sure jaemin is there for the chaos, jeno for the winning, and shotaro for being adorable. over all, a well-rounded team. i just think nct will be in shambles after hyuckyang teams up.
> 
> also, pleading for renyang being stuck at the hip next episode.
> 
> n e ways thanks for reading!! we'll finally see more of yangyang next episode :DD


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baba shows Yangyang how important it is to say sorry to the people you love but you’ve hurt. Dada shows Yangyang how compromise (a big word Yangyang knows, his dada told him) is very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~~ hopefully everyone's doing great. im p sure you guys are aware of what happened over in ncity and nctzen twitter, and honestly ive tweeted about it and my thoughts about everything on my account. head over there if ur curious.
> 
> STREAM FROM HOME!! our lovely boys deserve it. u guys have no idea how much i fucking cried over the thank u portion like that shit literally took me tf out.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Baba and Dada both tucked Yangyang in tonight, even if Baba and Dada were not as lively as usual. Yangyang doesn’t think they were _angry_ , but Baba and Dada were quiet. Dada wasn’t as chatty and Dada didn’t smile at him too much today.

It was a Sunday and they didn’t watch a _pretty-looking_ movie today (it was his Baba and Dada’s favorite, _stoodyo gheeblie,_ Yangyang thinks as he tries to remember), which made Yangyang a tiny bit sad because they always watch the pretty-looking movies every Sunday afternoon, after eating lunch that Dada would cook. 

When Yangyang asked his Baba over dinner why they didn’t watch the movies earlier and told his Dada that they should have watched a movie because Dada was sad and Yangyang knows that watching movies makes his Dada happy, Dada just looked at him with tired and droopy eyes. Dada told him that _sometimes, people don’t have time to do things that make them happy_ , which Yangyang thinks is dumb because who wouldn’t want to be happy? When his Dada saw the look of confusion in his face, his Dada just laughed softly and smiled at him, kissing the top of his head.

His Baba didn’t eat dinner with them tonight, Dada said he was super busy and he was doing something important for work, that’s why Baba can’t come eat with them. Yangyang just nodded, but he felt a tiny bit sad again. His Baba had been working _a lot_ lately, Baba was going home late and skipping dinner sometimes because he would head straight to bed. Yangyang told his Baba that he should stop skipping dinner, because it was Baba who told him that not eating would mean that the body would have no energy and wouldn’t grow, but his Baba just laughed and hugged him tightly.

Yangyang was looking up at his ceiling, he didn't feel sleepy yet--he was too worried about his Baba. Worried, did Yangyang use that right? Dada told him that worried was what you feel when you’re sad that someone you love was doing something bad.

Baba was someone Yangyang loved _to the moon and back_ , and Yangyang thinks Baba’s doing something bad by skipping dinner with them and going home late. Yangyang sees how his Baba has dark bags under his eyes, and how Baba’s eyes seem to be more tired. Yangyang doesn’t see the stars in his Baba’s eyes anymore (Dada always told Baba that Baba had stars in his eyes when Baba was smiling, Yangyang could see it before, it was shining and it explained how _pretty_ his Baba’s eyes were). Yangyang barely even sees his Baba’s dimples anymore, he doesn’t smile much recently--which is a shame, because Yangyang and Dada think that Baba’s so handsome when he smiles.

So, yes--Yangyang thinks he’s using the word _worried_ right.

But, Yangyang hears his Dada’s voice in his Baba and Dada’s room, it was right next to his--Dada wasn’t shouting, Yangyang thinks, but it is definitely louder than usual.

“--Kun, you haven’t been eating, you’ve been coming home late, and you haven’t been taking care of yourself!” That was his Dada’s voice.

“Ten, this is my job, and it's stressful, but I love it and there’s nothing else I want to do with my life--” That was Baba.

“Kun, I’m not asking you to quit, I’m just asking you to take a _fucking_ rest because you’re running worse for wear--” _Oh,_ Dada just said a bad word--was he mad?

“My job’s fucking demanding, Ten, I can’t just _fucking_ stop, you know this! I’ve got deadlines to catch and papers to submit and--” _Baba just said a bad word,_ Yangyang definitely thinks he’s angry. Baba doesn’t say bad words--Dada may have slipped sometimes by accident but he would always say sorry and Dada didn’t say sorry, but Baba really doesn’t say mean words, at all. 

“Yeah, if you keep going at this pace Kun, you’re life is the next deadline you’ll be catching,” Dada says and Yangyang hears his Dada’s angry voice that his Dada only uses to mean people (like the one person that was making Yangyang uncomfortable because the person was staring at them and told them that Yangyang was a poor child for having two dads--Yangyang didn’t understand, having two dads was awesome, both of his dads carry them on their shoulders, buy him ice cream and toys, and let him play with all kinds of toys).

“Ten, you’re being inconsiderate right now,” His Baba says, Baba’s voice was shaking but still loud and Yangyang thinks that he might be crying.

Yangyang couldn’t take it anymore--why were his parents mad? He never really liked it when his parents were talking in loud voices because they were mad.

They’ve never raised their voices at Yangyang or even told Yangyang that they were mad--they always said that they love Yangyang so much and when he does _bad_ things they would be upset but they wouldn’t let their _imoshens_ take over and be mad. 

Did his Baba and Dada not love each other _enough_ to not be mad?

At this thought, Yangyang immediately shoots up from his bed, tears threatening the wet his soft cheeks. He hugs his little pooh bear for comfort, bringing it with him as walks quietly to his parents’ room.

Yangyang couldn’t help but cry over his parents not loving each other, and his sight was blurry as he knocked on his parents’ door softly.

His Baba and Dada immediately stop arguing over the other side of the door, and his Dada opens the door gently, with wide eyes.

“Dada, are you and Baba fighting?”

His Dada immediately kneels down and opens his arms to catch him--Yangyang couldn’t help but feel the tears fall. 

His Dada hugs him tight and carries him, and Yangyang sees his Baba look at him with sad, droopy eyes. His Dada tries to soothe him and hushes his cries, bouncing him on his hip.

Yangyang hiccups and tells his Dada to put him down. His Dada puts him down and Yangyang makes his way to his Baba and immediately hugs his Baba’s legs. His Baba was surprised but he kneels down and hugs Yangyang anyways--Baba does the thing he usually does when he’s stressed, hugging Yangyang tightly and taking in what his Baba and Dada calls his “baby scent.” His Baba nuzzles his face in Yangyang’s neck, and Yangyang feels the wetness of his Baba’s face.

“Baby, Baba and I were just having a discussion--you know what a discussion is, right? Baba and I told you about that word the other day--Kun, why don’t we take a few minutes, okay? Let’s both calm down,” Yangyang’s Dada tiredly says, and his Baba detaches himself from Yangyang and looks up at his husband tiredly.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Baba says softly, and he wipes away the tears on Yangyang’s face, giving him a small smile.

“I’ll brew us some green tea, and we’ll talk about this over tea in the kitchen, like how we usually do,” Baba adds, his voice raspy from all the shouting.

“Okay,” Dada agrees, and he smiles softly at Yangyang, too.

“Are you coming with us, little sheep?” His Dada asks him and Yangyang nods, he doesn’t want to be left alone. He wants to be with his Dada and Baba.

His Baba stands up to move to the kitchen to brew green tea--Yangyang doesn’t understand how they always calm down with the tea, it tastes like grass, how can people become calm over that? But the tea his Baba is brewing smells familiar and even if it smells like grass, its comforting.

Baba and Dada always talked about _important_ things over tea, though--like when Yangyang would start school, where he would go to school, and things like that. Yangyang thinks that his Baba and Dada must have been talking about something very serious, then.

His Dada moves closer to him and hugs him tightly.

“We’re sorry we woke you up with shouting, baby,” His Dada says, fixing Yangyang’s hair out of his eyes.

“You--you still love Baba, right?” Yangyang asks in a small voice, tears threatening to spill once more.

“Oh, baby--we were arguing because I love your Baba so much--we aren’t fighting because I don’t love him anymore,” His Dada says sadly.

“Sometimes, the people we love and we care for make us angry--but that’s okay as long as we all talk about what made us angry and why it made us angry. If that person really loves us, they would understand us, too,” his Dada explains, voice gentle and exhausted but still calming to Yangyang. 

“Ten, the tea is ready,” Baba says as he leans against the doorframe.

“Let’s go, little sheep,” his Dada says, carrying him as they go downstairs to move to the kitchen, his Baba trailing behind him.

His Dada settles him on a stool, while his Baba stands behind the counter, and soon enough his Dada joins Baba behind the counter. Baba gives Dada his mug, and Dada whispers a small ‘thank you.’

“Baby,” his Baba starts, “we weren’t fighting because we don’t love each other anymore, okay? I think,” his Baba stops, taking a deep breath as his Dada looks at his Baba, “I think I can never ever stop loving your Dada. You both mean the world to me, and Baba’s very sorry that he hasn’t been able to tell the both of you that recently.”

Yangyang looks at his Dada and his Dada has tears in his eyes but he hugs Baba tightly anyways. 

“We were fighting because Dada loves me so much that he was very worried about how I wasn’t resting properly and I was not taking care of myself, and for that I’m very thankful of you and your Dada for always reminding me to take care of myself even when I don’t listen,” Baba explains more, “I love you both so much, okay? Never forget that.”

Dada still hasn’t let go of his Baba, and Baba hugs Dada back just as tightly, kissing the top of Dada’s hair lightly. Baba leans over the counter to kiss Yangyang on the top of his hair as well, and Yangyang helps by leaning on the counter too.

“I’m sorry, too, you know? I should have been more understanding, I could have been more gentle about it instead of adding to all the stress you were already feeling,” Dada says, as he lets go of Baba.

“I’m sorry for neglecting both of my favorite boys in the world,” Baba says, his hands still on Dada’s waist, but he looks at Dada and Yangyang.

“I promise to take care of myself more and to be with you boys more,” Baba says, looking at Yangyang and Dada.

“Does this mean we get movie nights and lazy days again?” Yangyang perks up to ask the question he’d been meaning to ask, and his Baba chuckles.

“Yes, baby. We’ll have more movie nights and lazy days and lots of popcorn until your little tummy can’t eat anymore,” his Baba says, and the smile on his face was something that Yangyang hasn’t seen in a while, so he tries to take a picture of it with his mind.

“I promise to be less imposing and to help you rest instead of forcing you to rest,” his Dada says to Baba and Baba just smiles and kisses his Dada on the forehead, his Dada’s hands never leaving his Baba’s waist either.

“Why don’t we let our baby sheep sleep on our bed for tonight? I think I’m up for some sheepy cuddles,” his Baba says, as he lets go of Dada to move towards Yangyang.

Yangyang can’t help but squeal in glee from the suggestion, and he immediately makes grabby hands for his Baba to carry him.

His Baba swoops him gently, and they run to the room as his Dada chases them--Yangyang and Baba were trying to escape from the _cuddle monster._

They all fall into bed shortly after, Yangyang falling asleep in between his Baba and Dada. 

But before he fell asleep, Yangyang learns what saying “sorry” is really all about, and the importance of making compromises with people you really love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also,,, the renyang live. took me out. yall know im on my renyang bullshit 24/7 but that shit. wow. renyang besties. BUT ALSO NOT @ HOW YANGYANG IS RENJUN'S ONLY CLOSE FRIEND WHOM RENJUN DOESN'T PUT ON A CHOKEHOLD WITHIN ONE SNARKY REMARK. liu yangyang you've got everyone wrapped around your tiny little finger and that is DESERVED.
> 
> also,,, what do u all think ab yukun cause from home has got me all in my yukun feels and i wanna make a yukun drabble but i also want a lot of things so thats not so great.


	4. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun, Ten, Yangyang all move to South Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, ive been unable to update this fic mainly bc of the shit that's been happening around me, and honestly i've got no energy to write a multi-chaptered fic. i did, however, write a lot of drabbles and one-shots in between. the drabbles were shorter and took much less energy to write, since it's centered on one scene, but i've also written a one-shot im extremely proud of. its a yangyang harem one with renyanghyuck end game, because if you've been following me on twitter, you'd know that i adore the renyanghyuck dynamics so much. honestly speaking, i've got more of those kinds of fics on mind.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Dada? We’re moving to South Korea?” Yangyang asks Ten in a small voice. He feels a tiny bit sad that he has to leave his friends behind. That was normal, right? His friends in school are all so cool and nice! They always share their snacks with Yangyang and Yangyang always shares his snacks with them, too. They don’t make fun of Yangyang when he accidentally says a word in Mandarin, either—they always call him cool for knowing three languages! Even his teachers tell him he’s so smart and his friends always agree. Plus, who will Yangyang play with after school now?

“Yes, baby. We’ll be moving there in a week—Baba and I told you this two months ago, remember?” His Dada reminds him in a very nice and calming voice. The same voice he uses when Yangyang feels like crying.

“I just thought we’d be there for vacation, not live there forever! What about all my friends here in Germany? What about your boutique? What about Baba’s students?” Yangyang couldn’t hide the worry in his tone—he didn’t really want to leave Germany anymore. Two months ago South Korea sounded like a new place Yangyang could explore and have new adventures in, but now, it only seems like a place that he wouldn’t like as much as he likes Germany.

They were on a picnic at the park near their home—his Dada was saying something about how he wanted to really take in the place that’s been their home for the past six years. It was only then that Yangyang realized that he may not be able to go back to Germany any time soon. Yangyang’s eyes scan over the playground that he would always go to with his Baba while his Dada was seated on their picnic blanket, watching them with happy eyes and his favorite camera. Yangyang sees the pet park that he always visits with his Dada, not really bringing his own pet because he doesn’t have one, but petting all the fluffy puppies that wanted to be pet and that had nice enough owners to let him pet the puppies.

Yangyang’s eyes start watering and his Baba picks him up to move him in his lap. As soon as Yangyang feels Baba's arms wrapping around him, he nuzzles his face on Baba's neck and cries softly.

“Little sheep,” his Baba starts off, “you can still keep in touch with your friends if you’d like to—I’m sure their parents would be fine exchanging Facebook accounts with your Dada and I so you can video call with them every once in a while. Your Dada’s boutique will do fine here, too—you know how Dada has businesses in China and South Korea even if he’s staying here? He can own the business here while he lives in South Korea, too! As for me, I already have a job opportunity waiting for me in South Korea, too,” his Baba says gently, in the tone that never fails to soothe Dada’s anger when a _rude_ person stares at them far too long to be kind, and the tone that immediately feels Yangyang safe.

“Remember uncle Taeyong and Johnny? And uncles Doyoung, Jaehyun, Lucas and Sicheng, Hendery and Dejun? You’ll finally be able to meet them, baby,” his Dada reminds him.

“You’ll be able to meet Baba and Dada’s best friends and you’ll even get to know their babies, too! A lot of them are your age, baby, so I don’t think it’ll be hard for you to find new friends, okay?” Baba adds.

Yangyang sniffles and he nods against his Baba’s neck.

His Dada rubs his back and Yangyang stops crying.

“We’ll all be together, though, right, Baba? Right, Dada?” Yangyang asks as he lifts his head away from his Baba’s neck and looks at his Baba and Dada’s faces.

“Oh little sheep, of course we’ll all be together. Your Baba and I wouldn’t have decided to move back to South Korea if we weren’t all together,” his Dada explains, while his Dada runs his fingers through Yangyang’s hair.

“I don’t think i can ever live without either of you guys, little sheep,” Baba adds, and Baba bounces Yangyang on his lap again.

Yangyang erupts in a fit of wet giggles, using his own hands to wipe away the tear tracks on his face.

“Okay. I want to go to South Korea. I want to meet Dada and Baba’s friends and their babies. I want to see where Dada and Baba fell in love, too!” Yangyang firmly declares, growing more and more excited as he thinks of the possible things he’d get to do and see in a new country.

“We’ll do all those things when we arrive in South Korea, okay, baby? But now we’ve got to eat what Baba specially prepared for us,” his Dada says, a small smile on his face as he lays the food Baba prepared on their picnic blanket.

Yangyang was quick to comply and helped his Dada lay the food and fix their plates and utensils. His Baba ruffles his hair and he squeals, before trying to get away from his Baba’s hands. Baba was smiling as much as Dada was, too.

Yangyang eats happily that day, in between his two lovely parents.

––

The night before they caught a plane to South Korea, Ten and Kun were swimming in anxiety.

They were cuddling in bed, as they usually do. Ten has his arms tightly wrapped around Kun’s torso while his head was atop Kun’s chest. Kun cradles Ten in his arms, his hand gently running through Ten’s hair.

“Babe, I’m worried about Yangyang,” Ten confesses, “don’t get me wrong, I’m not doubting our decision and I do think this is the best for our family but, I’m still worried.”

Kun sighs deeply, “I am, too. I don’t think it’s much of doubt on our part—I think that it’s normal for us to be worried about him, you know? It’s a big change of scenery, he has to learn a new language, he’ll be meeting new people, it’s all unfamiliar. But _our_ baby sheep is strong—he’s charming, adaptive, witty, cunning and intelligent, like his dada,” Kun reminds Ten, kissing him softly on the lips as he finishes what he said.

“ _Our_ little sheep is extremely sweet, kind, caring, generous and cute, just like his baba, too.”

Ten giggles and he plants kisses all over Kun’s face, and Kun gently grabs Ten’s face to stop him. They look in each other’s eyes for a while, Ten’s forehead instinctively presses against Kun’s, and Kun initiates the deep, passionate kiss between them.

They hear a knock on the door and they pull away from each other.

“I’ll get it,” Kun says, as he gently pries Ten’s arms off of him and stands up.

“Hi baby, what’s up? I thought you were asleep,” Kun softly says, gently scooping Yangyang up in his arms as he brings their child to their bed.

Yangyang lays his head on Kun’s chest, Yangyang says, voice laced with sleep, “It’s our last night in Germany. Wanted to sleep in between Dada and Baba.”

Yangyang nuzzles further into Kun’s chest, and a warmth in Ten’s chest blooms as he sees Kun care for Yangyang.

Kun and Ten glance at each other, before Ten nods at Kun to tell him to bring their baby to bed. 

Kun gently lays Yangyang in between them, and Ten immediately rubs Yangyang’s belly. Yangyang sighs softly, almost like a cat purring at its owner, and both Kun and Ten chuckle. Ten brushes the hair off of Yangyang’s face, and strokes his cheek lovingly.

Kun was staring fondly at both Ten and Yangyang, when Ten suddenly looked up to meet his gaze. Ten smiles and Kun returns the smile, before leaning in to kiss his husband.

“I love you so much,” Ten breathes out.

“I love you, too, baby. Can’t imagine doing _this_ with anyone else, but _you_ ,” Kun mutters, and Ten leans in to press another soft kiss against Kun’s lips.

“I love you Baba, I love you, Dada,” Yangyang mumbles, eyes still closed and voice still raspy with sleep, but both Kun and Ten smile softly at their son.

“We love you too, baby sheep.”

Yangyang falls asleep thinking that a lot of things in the world are scary, but things are _less scary_ when he’s got his Baba and Dada with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao ik its kinda short but i promise the next chapters are longer in comparison to this one. 
> 
> also!! i have some kunten drabbles and one-shots on my mind but most of 'em are kinda angsty. do u guys want them?? lmao tell me. but imn, even if u guys don't want it i'm still gonna write them.
> 
> next drabble to be posted is hencas, btw. love 2huang so much they're so cute and wholesome. sigh.


	5. thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best thing Yangyang could do for someone is to just be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be inactive for the upcoming weeks. will update this fic twice this week to make up for lost time, and after that itll be updated every friday night again.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

It was a Friday night and Yangyang was having his monthly sleepover with Renjun at Yangyang’s home. His Baba and Dada had retreated to their own room for the night, under the impression that the two 12-year-olds no longer needed adult help for the night.

They were watching Kuroko’s Basketball, an anime that Yangyang had excitedly discussed with Renjun at school, laying on Yangyang’s bed side by side.

Yangyang had sensed something off about Renjun earlier––he was jumpier than usual, and he even froze for a moment when Ten had moved to hug him––but decided to not push his best friend for information. Yangyang knew that Renjun would tell him if he was ready to.

“Yang,” Renjun starts, his eyes remain focused on the television in front of them, “how do you do it?”

Yangyang looks at Renjun, “do what?”

Renjun looks back at Yangyang, flails his hands outwardly and says, “be a straight-a student, varsity in the basketball team, study five languages, dance, and play the violin. How do you balance all that?”

Yangyang sighs, taking a moment to think about how he’d phrase his answer, “I do all these things because I enjoy them, and because I’m good at them. I study because I like learning, I play basketball because it’s fun, I dance and play the violin because these are things I enjoy outside of school, and I meet new people because of it,” he says.

“But, most of all, I think it’s because I don’t know who I am outside of these things. I think, as weird as this sounds, I feel like if I don’t do any of those things,” Yangyang pauses and takes a deep breath, “I’ll lose a sense of who I am.”

Renjun looks at Yangyang, sadness clouds his features and he moves to hug Yangyang.

Yangyang embraces him, resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder.

Renjun moves away to look at Yangyang properly. 

“Yang, you do know you’re more than all _those things_ , right? You’re more than what you enjoy. You’re a kind human being who has so much love to give. You’re my _best friend,_ my ride or die and I know for a fact that you wouldn’t be those things if you were no one outside what you like doing and outside what you’ve achieved. Those things make up who you are, but that’s not _you_ ,” Renjun tells Yangyang, voice firm yet gentle, his honesty and sincerity shine through his words.

Yangyang’s face softens, his eyebrows unfurrow, and his lips curve into a small smile. “Thank you,” he mutters softly.

“Now, do you want to tell me what’s been bothering _my best friend_?” Yangyang asks him, the smile still present on his face, tone light and teasing to make the atmosphere a bit lighter.

Renjun’s body tenses, and he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.

Yangyang quickly notices and follows through, “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable yet.”

“No, I want to tell you,” Renjun says, “but I don’t know how to say it.”

Yangyang remains silent, looking at his best friend intensely.

Renjun lets out a shaky breath, “It’s just––school’s been so hard. I hate math, I hate science and I hate chemistry and physics, but I love literature and arts and all the things that people think won’t be good for me. Our teachers tell me that I have to do better in all the subjects I hate, but I _can’t_ ––not when those subjects are _shitty_ and I have absolutely no interest in them.”

“Plus, I think I like boys, Yang. I––I haven’t ever experienced having a crush on a girl, Yang, and I thought that’s weird because every boy in our grade likes a girl, yet I still don’t find myself attracted to any girl in school and I don’t understand why. And then I started thinking, and realized that I might be gay. But then, I tried to think even harder and realized that I don’t care about gender or sexuality or anything and I just like people because they’re _them._ I can’t explain it, Yang, but I know it’s _weird_ and I don’t understand it––”

Renjun starts sobbing and Yangyang was quick to respond, immediately embracing Renjun’s sobbing form in a hug. Yangyang rubs Renjun’s back comfortingly, trying to soothe his best friend.

Yangyang stays silent for the moment, trying his best to be there for his best friend.

Yangyang remembers the time his Dada had come home and immediately burst into tears, hugging his Baba as soon as he set foot in their home. Yangyang had gone downstairs to greet his Dada, only to see his Dada crying in his Baba’s arms as his Baba comforted his Dada. His Baba had seen him frozen on the stairs and motioned for him to go to his room. Yangyang nodded and obediently went back to his room.

Ten had told Kun about how Ten’s team had been so unproductive and unruly recently and he’s been frustrated with some of his clients who were making last-minute changes and pressuring him and the team, which is probably what triggered his team’s unruliness. Kun listened to him intently, empathizing with his husband as much as he could, and soothed him in a tight embrace, rubbed his husband’s back comfortingly, too.

Ten had exhausted himself by crying hard, and thus fell asleep on their living room couch. Kun carried Ten to their bed room, careful as to not stir Ten awake. Once they arrived in their room, Kun laid his husband down on the bed gently. Afterwards, Kun went to Yangyang’s room. 

Yangyang was playing video games, but had paused his game as soon as his Baba stepped foot in his room.

Yangyang asked his Baba if his Dada was alright, and his Baba sighed before he explained to Yangyang what had happened to his Dada.

Yangyang then asked what he could do to help his Dada, and his Baba smiled, a fond look settled on his Baba’s face.

“Sometimes, little sheep, all we can do to help the people we love is to be there for them and to reassure them that we’re there for them. You can do that by sacrificing some of the time you spend playing games to go cuddle with your dada, instead, while I make us your dada’s favorite dinner. Would that be alright? I think your dada will love his little sheep’s cuddles,” Kun fondly explained. Yangyang nodded, before he ran over to his Dada and Baba’s room to shower his Dada with cuddles.

Kun followed Yangyang as Yangyang sped to their room. Yangyang saw Ten’s sleeping form and he gently tiptoed his way to the bed and climbed the bed as softly as he could. Yangyang wrapped his arms around Ten, and Ten was quick to embrace Yangyang in a warm hug. Yangyang nuzzles his face in Ten’s firm chest, and Ten pressed a kiss on the top of Yangyang’s head.

Kun smiled at the sight before him, and he went down to the kitchen and cooked them dinner.

Yangyang is brought out of his memories as he notices Renjun’s sobs soften.

“Injunnie,” Yangyang gently starts, “I love and support you and I will accept you for who you are. That’s what best friends are for.”

Renjun chokes on a sob, and Yangyang just embraces him even tighter, Yangyang whispers comfortingly, “I’ll always be here for you, Injunnie.”

“I may not completely understand what you’re going through right now, but I promise I will always be willing to listen to you and to try and understand what you’re going through, if you’d be comfortable with letting me understand,” Yangyang reminds him, keeping his voice hushed and gentle.

“And on the academic stuff, you know I’m always willing to study with you and even tutor you if you’d want––but do remember that life isn’t all about math or science. If you’re passionate about art, then that’s absolutely fine, Injunnie. I’ve seen you draw and paint and I know you’re skilled and talented, so it’s fine if any of the regular _school shit_ doesn’t interest you, you know?”

Renjun lets out a wet chuckle, before mumbling a small “thank you.”

“For real though, Yang––thank you so much. You’ve always been there for me and I’m just very thankful. I love you very much,” Renjun says and Yangyang grins widely.

Yangyang moves the wet strands of Renjun’s hair away from his face, “You’re welcome, Injunnie. You’re my _ride or die_ , too, remember? Now let’s watch the anime.”

Yangyang lets go of Renjun, but they still lay on Yangyang’s bed next to each other, sides flush against each other. Renjun lays his head on top of Yangyang’s chest, and Yangyang absentmindedly runs his fingers through Renjun’s soft hair. The pair giggle at the anime’s silliness, gasp at unforeseen plot twists, and snort at unrealistic circumstances.

Renjun smiles in the darkness of Yangyang’s room––the only thing that illuminates the night was the hazy light from the television and Yangyang’s _overflowing brightness_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got7 cb is nearing i wanna ugly cry


	6. sixteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang comes out to Kun and Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Yangyang’s hands are clammy as he sits at the dinner table alongside his parents. His parents were talking about their jobs, going back and forth with funny anecdotes and stressful moments.

Yangyang’s right hand shakes slightly and he struggles to use his chopsticks to pick up the food his Baba cooked. He lets out a deep sigh, trying to make sure his parents don’t notice his distress.

The thing is, Yangyang is known to be a good speaker—someone who was easily able to communicate his thoughts well, no matter the situation or no matter who he was talking to. But somehow, the words he wants to say, the things he wants to explain to his parents, he can’t make out the words to say them.

Yangyang’s grip on his chopsticks unconsciously tightens, and he lets out a small, frustrated groan. His eyebrows are furrowed, his forehead creased. 

Yangyang’s focus is centered solely on the food on his plate, he was quietly eating his food. His parents, however, have noticed that their son was uncharacteristically quiet and _tense_ over dinner.

Kun and Ten share a _look_ , before Ten takes the bait and starts, “hey, Yang, are you okay?”

Yangyang’s lowered head shoots up, he looks at his parents and sees their worried faces.

Yangyang releases a shaky sigh, “I’m—I honestly don’t know how to say it. I’m fine, I think, I just—I’ve been thinking.”

“You can tell us anything, Yang, you know that right? We won’t force you to say anything right now, but we want you to know that your Dada and I are always willing to listen to you. We’ll be here whenever you’re ready to tell us what’s been bothering you recently,” Kun gently reminds him, and Yangyang smiles.

“Thanks, Baba. I think I’m ready to tell you what I’ve been feeling—don’t expect me to say anything coherent, though, ‘cause I’m really nervous, confused and overall just, not _thinking straight_ ,” Yangyang says.

“That’s fine, baby. We’re ready to listen, too,” Ten says, a look of reassurance on his and Kun’s faces.

“Okay, so I think I may be bisexual? I don’t know if I’m maybe pansexual or even demisexual but right now, I think I’m bisexual? I mean you both know I’ve had crushes on girls but only recently I think I found myself crushing on guys too? I don’t really know, it’s weird and feelings are weird and I feel like I’m being _greedy and selfish_ by liking both boys and girls and it feels like I’m this way because I can’t commit to one gender and I just—”

“Baby, slow down. _Breathe_ ,” Ten reminds him, putting one of his hands over Yangyang’s shaking hand.

“Let’s unpack that one by one, shall we?” Ten says, looking over to Kun for approval, and Kun nods.

“So first, we want to say that we’re both very proud and thankful of you coming out to us and telling us these things. It doesn’t matter what label you want for yourself just _yet_ , what matters is that we’re very thankful that you told us about what you’ve been feeling,” Kun says, before adding, “it’s completely valid for you to feel confused and weirded out by feelings and attraction, but remember this—you are _not_ greedy, for loving people in a different way. Just because you like girls and boys doesn’t mean you’d be taking away everyone for yourself.”

Ten nods in agreement, “your Baba is right. Wanting to share your love with people, no matter what gender or sexuality or race, is not _greedy_ —it is kind, pure and _good_.”

“Next, we’re very proud of you for telling us. It takes an incredibly great amount of courage to tell us these things, Yang—we’ve been in your position. Granted, your Dada and I came out to our parents when we were already working, just as a _safety net_ , but I guarantee you that you wouldn’t need any safety nets for us to love and accept you wholeheartedly,” Kun continues on, and Ten squeezes Yangyang’s hand comfortingly.

“Thank you, Baba and Dada. I love you both so much—for the record, you make it so easy for me to approach you with these things, too. One of the only reasons I was fully able to be honest with you was because you both raised me to see the importance of open communication and I know you’d both love me regardless,” Yangyang explains, as he grabs one of his Dada’s and one of his Baba’s hands to hold.

“We love you too, little sheep. There’s nothing you could ever do to make us stop loving you,” Ten says, as he uses his free hand to ruffle Yangyang’s hair. Yangyang smiles, and Kun pinches his cheek lovingly as well.

“Now, do you want to know how your dad and I realized we were gay?” Ten asks, a smirk on his face.

“Wait, like your _gay awakening_?” Yangyang asks.

“Yes, exactly,” Kun says.

“Uh, of course? Shouldn’t even be a question, Dada,” Yangyang says and Ten laughs.

“Kun, baby, you go first—yours is much more amusing anyways.”

“When I was in high school, I kind of knew I wasn’t straight? But I was still unsure, because the crushes I had back then, and the people I were in relationships with, they were all girls. It’s pretty amusing to your Dada,” Kun explains, looking pointedly at Ten who was trying to muffle his laughter and conceal his amusement, “because my _gay awakening_ was your uncle Johnny—”

Yangyang chokes on his food and coughs abruptly, and Ten immediately hands him a glass of water as Kun pats his back to help, but afterwards, Yangyang was quick to question “uncle Johnny!?”

“Yes. Uncle Johnny. We were in college, your uncle Johnny had been extremely nice to me, translating Korean into Mandarin and overall being an angel. He was tall, handsome, and charming,” Kun explained, and at this point, Ten was laughing loudly and wasn’t even trying to hide the smile on his face.

“Johnny was Ten’s best friend, then—they were inseparable. Naturally, I met your Dada and we spent time together, but we were the type of friends to always bicker and tease each other. Eventually the crush on Johnny faded, the more I saw how much of a hot mess your uncle could be during parties—it was a major turn off for college Kun,” Kun continues.

“Did uncle Johnny ever know?” Yangyang asks, curiosity decorating his voice as he leans forward in anticipation.

“Yeah, but he only found out after Ten and I got together, because Ten was the only person who knew about it. It was your Dada and I’s engagement party, and Ten drunkenly said it to all your uncles. They were surprised, but I think Johnny was more flattered than anything, and Taeyong was cool with it too. Of course, your uncle Johnny could never ignore an opportunity to tease your Dada, so your uncle Johnny said, ‘damn Kun, you should have told me earlier, maybe I’d have you join Taeyong and I’s relationship instead,’ and Johnny even told us about having a crush on me at one point, too, but your Dada,” Kun laughs at the memory, and Ten groans in embarrassment, “your Dada attempted to beat your uncle Johnny up that night, let’s leave it at that.”

Yangyang laughs at his Dada’s demise, “some things never change, huh? Dada still gets awfully jealous when he’s drunk.”

“You should have seen him when we were younger, Yang. Your Dada was _uncontrollable,”_ Kun laughs, “but it’s your turn, babe. Release all the embarrassment.”

Ten groans again, “mine isn’t as funny, I swear. I think I was twelve? I was still in Thailand, attending one of my dance classes. Then suddenly, I saw this really hot guy, he was our choreographer and granted, he was probably a whole 10 years older than I was, but he was the first crush I ever had in my life—prior to him, I haven’t had any crushes, and before I thought it was cause no one fit my standards, but turns out I was setting my standards on the _wrong demographic_.”

Yangyang hums, “so you never had a girlfriend, Dada?”

“God, no. I’ve been gay as hell for my entire life,” Ten says, and both Yangyang and Kun laugh at his bluntness.

“Your Baba though,” Ten says as he points to Kun, “he was a _player._ My charming little heartbreaker.”

Kun rolls his eyes, “I just had a few girlfriends here and there over high school and college. College girlfriends never lasted though, neither did any of my college boyfriends.”

“Yeah, but the amount of people who were crushing on your Baba,” Ten laughs, “that was _unforgettable._ It would be two weeks before Valentine’s day, yet he’d be receiving all kinds of chocolates, flowers and letters already.”

Yangyang laughs and Kun rolls his eyes again, but the smile on his face says that he was more amused than anything. 

“Your Baba is very much bisexual,” Ten proceeds, “and he’s not greedy for loving me and you, right? Your Baba is anything but _greedy_.”

Yangyang nods, “thanks Baba, thanks Dada. I really—”

Yangyang inhales and exhales, “I really needed this.”

Kun immediately seeks Yangyang’s hand to squeeze it, while Ten ruffles Yangyang’s soft, brown, hair.

“You’re welcome, baby. We’re always here for you, okay?” Kun reassures him.

“I know, Baba.”

They continue eating after that, his parents reminiscing funny memories attached to their college life, and Yangyang laughing at their antics, loving the feeling of being able to know more about how his parents were, prior to being _his parents_.

Yangyang is thankful that he has parents who are always willing to listen to him no matter what. His parents have always been that way, even when he had been a child, his parents would always ask him for his valued opinion when it came to important family decisions.

Yangyang remembers adopting Louis and Leon, and how they brought Yangyang in to help them pick two kittens to adopt. He remembers that even at six years old, his parents had asked them if it would be fine for him to move to South Korea, away from Germany. He remembers six-year-old Yangyang had been apprehensive at first, but was convinced after hearing about being able to meet his parents’ friends and their children.

Yangyang is lucky that he has parents like Kun and Ten. He knows that they love him a lot, and honestly, Yangyang loves them as much as they love him.

—

“Hey Yang,” Renjun greets him over the phone. Yangyang was laying on his bed, cheek pressed against his soft comforter (a literal and metaphorical comforter, Yangyang amusedly thinks). 

“I told my parents,” Yangyang said, voice muffled.

“Told uncle Kun and uncle Ten what?”

“That I was bisexual,” Yangyang replies, trying to muffle his voice into the comforter.

Renjun shakily inhales, “how’d they take it?”

“Very well, they were supportive,” Yangyang honestly says, his voice wavering as he feels all of his emotions—the relief, the confusion, the anxiety—come crashing down. 

“Yang, are you crying?” Renjun asks, voice laced with concern.

Yangyang’s sniffles answer Renjun’s question, and Yangyang explains, “I’m just _so relieved,_ I know Baba and Dada won’t ever judge me for being bisexual, but just saying it out loud, letting them know, god, Injunnie, it felt so good.”

“Why are you crying, then?”

“Everything is a _little bit too much_ , right now, honestly.”

Renjun hums, “I’ll be there in ten. I already asked Papa and Dad, they were good with it—Papa and Dad texted Uncle Ten and Uncle Kun to expect me, too.”

“Injunnie, no—it’s late at night, I’m good. Just talking to you over the phone is enough.”

“Mhmm, no. Remember when we were thirteen and I unloaded so much on you and you just sat there and listened to me and hugged me tightly and told me that you’d always be there for me no matter what? Yeah, well let me do the same, Yang.”

“Okay. Get here safe. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Set up your netflix, I’ll grab ice cream, mint chocolate for you and strawberry for me. Your snack stash is still filled?”

“Yeah, I doubt Baba would mind if I grab some from his stash for tonight.”

Renjun laughs, “okay, bye. See you in a few.”

“Injunnie,” Yangyang starts, and Renjun lets out a small ‘hmm?’, “thank you for this.”

Renjun smiles against the phone, “anytime, Yang.”


	7. eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yangyang meets his birth mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

“Yang?” Kun calls out to him.

“Hmm? Baba?” Yangyang replies, coming down from his room to look for Kun.

“Hey, Yang, your Dada and I need to talk to you about something serious,” Kun says, lazily putting an arm over Yangyang’s shoulder, “we’ll talk in the kitchen.”

Yangyang nods, “am I in trouble?”

Kun laughs, “should you be in trouble?”

“Nope,” Yangyang says, popping the ‘p.’

“Hey baby,” Ten greets him, hugging him tightly.

“Hi Dada,” Yangyang nervously replies, hugging him back.

Kun guides Yangyang to the stool in the kitchen, and Yangyang takes a seat.

“Well, it’s been a month since you hit eighteen, how does it feel being an adult?” Ten teases him and Kun smiles.

Yangyang shrugs nonchalantly, “not much has changed, Dada. I still don’t feel like an adult all that much.”

Kun and Ten laugh, Ten runs his fingers through Yangyang’s overgrown fringe, “our little sheep has grown so much.”

Kun fondly looks at him, eyes soft and sparkling, but his face remains serious, even at the presence of a small smile, “now that you’re eighteen, though, we have to discuss something with you.”

Ten pauses, trying to look for the right words, and Kun squeezes his hand to support him, “are you—do you ever wonder who your biological parents are?”

Yangyang takes a deep breath, “Honestly? Dada and Baba, I don’t think I’ve ever thought about them, you know? It sounds mean but, I know they put me up for adoption because they couldn’t take proper care of me, and that’s all I really need to know.”

Kun and Ten share a look, but Yangyang proceeds, “You guys are my _real_ parents—as blunt as it may sound, they just contributed to my genes, and all that. You guys are the people who raised me and taught me everything I know, and you were the ones to support and love me no matter what.”

Kun and Ten give Yangyang a warm and loving look, eyes filled with adoration as their lips curl into a bright smile, Kun’s dimples and Ten’s cat-like grin all-too-familiar to the younger boy.

“Baby, we know that, and thank you for reassuring us that you feel that way, but we promise you we wouldn’t have brought this up if we were uncomfortable with you wanting to know about your biological parents. It wouldn’t make us feel bad, if that’s what you're apprehensive about, Yang,” Kun explains.

“If you really don’t want to, that’s fine, but we just want you to think about it, Yang,” Ten adds.

“Before you were born, when your biological mother met with us so she could finalize the decision of letting you up for adoption, your Dada and I promised Aliyah that we’d keep in contact with her. Over the years, we’ve been updating her about you, but only over text—your Dada and I weren’t comfortable with sharing your pictures, we wanted you to be the one to decide how much of your biological parents you’d want to see in your life, you know? Aliyah didn’t mind, though. She said that us giving her updates of your milestones was more than she could ever ask for,” Kun explains, voice firm yet gentle, it was the tone he usually uses when he needs to explain something important yet delicate to Yangyang, “she’ll be on a business trip to Seoul in two weeks, and she asked if you’d want to meet up with her.”

Yangyang nods slowly, taking in every word his parents have said, “I’ll think about it.”

Ten smiles, “that’s all we could ever ask for, Yang.”

Kun moves closer to Yangyang, and Ten does the same, they both engulf him in a hug, and Yangyang hugs his parents as tightly as he can, too.

“We love you, Yang.”

“Love you both, too, _so much_.”

— 

“Hey Yang, what’s up?”

“Hey Injunnie, you’re in bed right now?”

“Yep. Just got done eating dinner with Papa and Dad. How about you? You’re in your room right now?”

“Yeah, I’m laying on my bed now,” Yangyang says, his voice muffled by his soft panda plushie.

“Why’d you call?” Renjun asks him.

Yangyang sighs, “Baba and Dada asked me if I wanted to meet my biological mom.”

Renjun shuffles on his bed on the other side of the phone, the sound of his sheets and his comforter rustling heard through the phone, “Yeah? What’d you say?”

“I said I’ll think about it.”

“Do you want to meet her?”

“I mean, I already know what I need to know—I know she had to put me up for adoption because she couldn’t raise me. Should I meet her?”

“Yang, it’s up to you—uncle Kun and uncle Ten were the ones to bring it up, so we both know that means they’re more than comfortable and okay with you wanting to meet your biological mother. The question is, would it be fine for you to share your life with someone unfamiliar and someone who couldn’t put you in her life?”

Yangyang weakly laughs, “Renjun, ever–so–blunt.”

Renjun giggles softly, the audio from their phones crackle.

“If I do meet my biological mother, I don’t think I’ll be there to look for reasons—I think I’ll just want to make sure she knows she made the right decision by letting Baba and Dada adopt me,” Yangyang explains, “she probably had to live her life questioning whether letting me up for adoption was the right thing to do, and I want to reassure her that it _was_ the best decision she could have made.”

Renjun smiles against the phone, despite knowing that Yangyang couldn’t even see him.

“Yangyang, you’re a _blessing_ to this world; you’re truly an angel. I can’t imagine why people would think you’re devil incarnate when you say shit like this on the regular,” Renjun laughs.

Yangyang laughs, “let’s not go there.”

“Yeah, whatever—’ _you’re the only person who can know I act this way, Injunnie,’_ yada, yada,” Renjun teases.

Yangyang laughs again, “thanks for listening to me again. Love you.”

Renjun happily giggles, “love you too. Tell me what you decide, okay? Take some time to think about it.”

“Will do. Good night, Injunnie.”

“Good night, Yang.”

— 

Yangyang’s hands are trembling slightly, his palms are clammy, and his fingers tapping at every surface, because of nerves. He asked Kun and Ten to accompany him to see his birth mom, just until they’d be able to recognize each other. His dads were more than willing to do so, and were obviously ecstatic over his decision.

Ten notices his nerves and holds his hand out for Yangyang to take, “don’t be nervous, baby. Your birth mom is an angel, okay? She isn’t here to take you away from us. She just wants to know how you’ve been doing.”

Yangyang laughs lightly, “yes, Dada, I know.”

Kun smiles and interrupts their little moment, “we’ll be a call away if you suddenly change your mind, alright? But for now, let’s head inside; Aliyah might be waiting for us.”

Yangyang nods in understanding, and they enter the cafe with him, Ten squeezing Yangyang’s hands every few steps to provide a semblance of comfort.

They set foot in the cafe, and Kun and Ten’s eyes immediately scan the room for Aliyah. Kun and Ten’s faces brighten as they see Aliyah seated at a table near the window.

Aliyah looks just as nervous as Yangyang, her hands trembling slightly, but as soon as she makes eye contact with both Kun and Ten, she stands up and tries to cover her nerves with a smile. 

“Aliyah, it’s been so long,” Ten greets her, moving to hug the younger woman.

Aliyah had grown since they last saw each other, that was for sure.

No longer did she sport the brown bob that made her look youthful, no longer was she wearing glasses, no longer was she clad in a sweater and jeans _‘i’m-a-college-student-and-i-don’t-have-time-for-fashion’_ ensemble. 

The Aliyah in front of them looked more mature—she looked like the successful woman she had dreamed about becoming since her college days. She had long brown hair and she was clad in a casual suit, cream slacks and dark brown coat, with a cream shirt underneath, and some expensive sneakers on her feet. Despite the changes, her face was still the gentle and expressive face that Kun and Ten are both familiar with.

“Hi Ten, it really has been too long,” Aliyah replies, and she moves to hug Kun as well.

Yangyang stays awkwardly standing next to them, and Kun immediately takes notice, “Aliyah, this is Yangyang. Yangyang, this is Aliyah. Your birth mom.”

Aliyah gasps as she takes in the sight of Yangyang, she can’t help the emotions that fill her, as the last time she’d seen Yangyang, he was a small infant. She puts her hands over her mouth to prevent a squeal, and Yangyang smiles. Aliyah doesn’t move to hug him, not knowing whether Yangyang would be comfortable with such action with her just yet. 

“Hello, I’m Yangyang. Hug?” Yangyang smiles and opens his arms for Aliyah, and Aliyah gladly accepts the embrace. Aliyah settles her chin on Yangyang’s shoulders, and Yangyang does the same. Aliyah hugs him tightly, before muttering out apologies. Yangyang chuckles and reassures her that it was fine.

From the sidelines, Kun and Ten were holding each other’s hands, Kun squeezing his husband’s hand to ground him to reality. Ten looks at Kun and Ten’s lips curl upward into a small smile. Kun grins back and nods, telling Ten that they’d have to leave the two alone to catch up.

“Uh, Aliyah, we’d have to run some errands now, we’ll leave you both to talk,” Kun says.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Aliyah says, returning her focus to Kun and Ten, “thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank us for anything, Aliyah,” Ten replies, and Kun and Ten move to hug Aliyah once more to say goodbye.

Afterwards, Kun mouths a little _‘don’t be nervous, i love you,’_ to Yangyang, and Yangyang smiles reassuringly, and mouths an _‘i love you too.’_

Kun and Ten leave, and Aliyah tells Yangyang to sit at their table and tells him to order whatever he wants.

“Just get me whatever you’re getting, please,” Yangyang politely says, and Aliyah nods and smiles.

“Okay, I’ll just order for the both of us.”

Aliyah stands up to go to the counter and order for the both of them. As soon as Aliyah leaves the table, Yangyang fishes his phone out of his pocket. He sees all the good luck texts from their group chat, Jeno and Mark giving him a simple good luck with smiley emojis, Jaemin sending a string of various emoji hearts, Donghyuck sending a wholesome good luck meme, and Renjun sending a simple ‘good luck bitch lmao.’

Yangyang laughs and he sees the private message from Renjun. It was a paragraph-long message of Renjun hyping Yangyang up, comforting him and telling him that his decision was made for the best, so that Yangyang can live knowing the context as to why his birth mother could not keep him. 

Yangyang types out some thank you messages for his friends, but adds an ‘i love you’ to the one sent by Renjun privately.

Aliyah returns to the table, “hey, they said they’d just serve the food to us.”

“Okay, thank you,” Yangyang says.

They slip into the comfort of their own mother tongue, Mandarin, as they ease their way into conversation.

“Let’s catch up first, the basics, you know? I’ll start,” Aliyah says, and Yangyang nods.

“Well, I had you when I was twenty, and you’re eighteen now, so I’m thirty-eight. I graduated at twenty-two and then started a job in Dusseldorf. I quit when I hit twenty-eight and started my own business. Now I run a business in my hometown in Taiwan, and in Dusseldorf as well.”

Yangyang lets out a low whistle and smiles, “that’s great, then!”

“Yeah,” Aliyah laughs, “but, I don’t have my own family. Haven’t had a boyfriend in years, and I don’t intend to have a child. Providing for my family, my parents and siblings, it’s a hard job, but I manage. I don’t think I’ll ever marry and have my own family, honestly.”

“And that’s fine, marriage and family–building is not the only measure for success, right?”

“Right,” Aliyah laughs, “how about you?”

“Well, I’m in my last year of high school. I’m the basketball team’s captain, and I plan to enter Seoul National University for Business Administration. I still dance and play the violin. I haven’t dropped those hobbies of mine since I was a child,” Yangyang giggles, “and uh, that’s about it.”

Their food arrives and they thank the waiter profusely, and Aliyah hands Yangyang utensils and encourages him to take larger portions of the served food. Aliyah ordered him an iced coffee, as well, and he thanks her for it.

“So, uhm—what do you know about why I had to put you up for adoption?”

“Well, the basics—Baba and Dada told me you had to put me up for adoption because you couldn’t take care of a child at that point in your life, financial issues and stuff. But they never really discussed anything at length because they said it wasn’t their story to tell. Aside from that I don’t think I’ve ever asked about my biological parents, _no offense_ , because I didn’t need to look for my _real_ parents when I’ve got Baba and Dada, who _are_ my real parents,” Yangyang explains and laughs, “plus, I think they’ve always planned on letting me decide about wanting to meet you when I hit 18—if you hadn’t come to South Korea, I’m pretty sure Baba and Dada would have looked for you in Dusseldorf when we visit Germany next.”

Aliyah smiles, “your parents are wonderful people, I’m thankful they arranged this and I’m also thankful that you decided to meet me.”

Yangyang smiles brightly, too, “I think my parents have always known I’d agree to meeting with you because I’ve never harbored any hard feelings for you.”

“Whatever the case, I’m still thankful—Kun and Ten raised you so well, and they raised you in an environment of love and support, something I know I wouldn’t have been able to give you at the time I gave birth to you,” Aliyah replies.

Yangyang’s eyes droop in sadness, his smile faltering into something much smaller, “You did what you had to do. And you made the best possible decision. You’re right when you said I grew up in an environment filled with love, I grew up happy, I grew up well-taken care of.”

Aliyah sighs, “I knew I made the right decision when I chose your parents. They were kind, understanding, and even the first meeting I had with them, they had treated me with so much love that I just knew they’d be the best parents for the baby I was carrying. But, everyday I would still wonder, you know? I knew they’re good people, but I can’t help but wonder if I made the right decision, sometimes. I think it’s a natural motherly instinct,” she chuckles.

Yangyang’s smiles brighten up, “I told my friend I wanted to meet you,” Yangyang explains, “not because I needed to hear your reasons, but because I wanted to let you know and let you see that you made the _right_ decision and that I’m doing well.”

Aliyah laughs, trying her best not to let the tears fall, “Seeing you here,” she says, her hands flailing around to emphasize her point, “it really has shown me that I made the right decision. You grew up well. I’m thankful, and it’s the only thing I really asked of the world when I gave birth to you. I asked that even if I may not be the parent that loves you, you grow up with parents who love and adore you, because even in the split second that I allowed myself to be your mother when you were born, I adored and loved you so much. I’m sorry that my love wasn’t and couldn’t have been enough.”

Yangyang pauses, seeing Aliyah choke out a sob, and he couldn’t help the tear that he sheds, “it’s okay, Aliyah. Trust and believe me when I say that the world made sure to listen to your wishes.”

Aliyah chuckles wetly, “sorry, I didn’t mean to be emotional.”

Yangyang replies with a soft chuckle as well, “it’s okay, I got emotional, too.”

“It’s probably normal when you meet your birth mother for the first time,” Aliyah jokes, and Yangyang laughs loudly.

Aliyah wipes her tears away with her handkerchief, and Yangyang does the same.

Do you—” Aliyah starts, “do you want to know the story behind everything? The reasons I had that made me decide to put you up for adoption?”

Yangyang thinks for a second, before saying, “honestly? No, I don’t think I need to know your reasons for you to justify your actions. As I said, I don’t have hard feelings with you. But—” he pauses again, “if it would make you feel better, then I would gladly listen.”

“Kun and Ten—they raised you so well, more than I could ever do,” Aliyah warmly says, her smile reaching her glassy eyes, “but yes, it would make me feel better and more at peace if you know the story.”

“Okay, then, I’ll listen.”

“I was very young when I had you. A friend of mine and I had sex—a one night stand, really—and you were born out of that. We were good friends, we were both Chinese, living in an unfamiliar country. We were homesick, and we found comfort in each other. But, he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth, while I grew up financially struggling and was in university through a scholarship. I was my family’s breadwinner, and I still am, I guess. When I told your birth father that I was pregnant, he freaked out and refused to take responsibility. He said he couldn’t be a father at that young age, and his family would disown him. Thankfully, I had other great friends who were my support system and helped me throughout my pregnancy. For months I had to hide from my family, because I couldn’t handle the disappointment they’d feel. I couldn’t let them down, not when I know they struggle to eat three meals a day just to live and make sure I get a good education. If I were being honest, I was going to abort you,” Aliyah shakily sighs, “but I couldn’t do that—not when I knew the world deserves to see you live. Not when I knew that the baby growing inside of me was someone that could make other people happy. Then I found Kun and Ten through the adoption system, and they helped me the entire time I was pregnant with you. I remember telling them that they weren’t responsible for me or for you during those times, but they called me out on my bullshit and said that they wanted to help, simply because I was their friend. I knew I made the right decision then, but now, seeing you in front of me, I _truly know.”_

Yangyang releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, “my birth father is an asshole.”

Aliyah laughs loudly, wiping the leftover tears on her eyes, “yes, he is.”

“You did the right thing, though. You were very brave and I couldn’t imagine having to make decisions like that and go through them alone,” Yangyang assures her, “did your family ever find out?”

Aliyah nods, “yeah, I told them when I established my business in Taiwan. I told them at that time, because then they wouldn’t have the right to be disappointed, because I’ve already established myself as a successful businesswoman.” 

“How’d they take it?” Yangyang asks, “if you don’t mind me asking.”

Aliyah hums, “well, at first they were mad, but then they felt sorry that I had to go through it alone, when they should have been better parents and checked up on me more.”

Aliyah adds, “I forgave them, though. Doesn’t really make much of a difference if I still harbor negative feelings with my parents when they’ve gone through so much for my siblings and I as well.”

“That’s good then,” Yangyang replies.

Aliyah’s eyes soften and she puts one of her hands on top of Yangyang’s, “thank you for listening and agreeing to meet with me, Yangyang.”

Yangyang smiles, “I’m glad I met up with you, too. I really am—I’ve always been at peace with the fact that I was adopted, but I’m also relieved to know that my birth mother is in a much better place than she was before, and I wouldn’t have known all this if I refused.”

They continue eating and share little stories, Yangyang tells Aliyah of little things he did as a child and as a teenager, and Aliyah tells him about how she built her own empire.

—

After they finished their food, Aliyah had to go and they bid each other farewell. Yangyang hugs Aliyah tightly and Aliyah hugs him back.

“Hey Aliyah, when are you leaving?” Yangyang asks.

“I’ve still got two days here,” Aliyah answers, “why?”

“Will you be up for dinner with us tomorrow?” Yangyang asks, tone hopeful and eyes bright.

Aliyah doesn’t have the heart to refuse him, “I don’t want to impose, though—”

“Baba and Dada will be fine with it! If anything, they’d love that. I just sent them a text telling them of my plans, and they’re cool with it! Look!” Yangyang says as he shows Aliyah his phone screen.

Aliyah laughs at Yangyang’s antics, “okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Yangyang mutters a small, victorious, “yes!”

“I’ll ask Dada or Baba to send you the location. I’ll ask for your number too, so I can text you,” Yangyang smiles.

“Alright, Yangyang. Thank you, once again,” Aliyah beams at him and waves him goodbye as she enters the cab she hailed.

Yangyang waves back and starts walking home.

—

When he arrived home, his parents were quick to hug him and greet him.

“So,” Ten starts, prolonging the ‘o,’ “how was it?”

“It was fine. Aliyah explained everything and she asked me about how I’ve been and she told me about how she’s been,” Yangyang replies as he fixes his shoes on their shoe rack.

Kun and Ten glance at each other with matching wide smiles, Kun’s dimples peeking through.

“We’re proud of you, little sheep,” Kun says, “you handled everything so well.”

Yangyang smiles and looks up at his parents, “well, you made sure I grew up being able to handle everything well, so you only have yourselves to thank.”

Kun and Ten laugh fondly, and they let the younger boy run to his room. Kun and Ten share a knowing look, Yangyang was probably running off to his room to talk to Renjun and tell Renjun all about what happened.

—

Yangyang did call Renjun as soon as he was in the safety of his own room, his parents were in fact, _right_. 

Yangyang extensively told Renjun about what happened, and Renjun listened happily.

“So you don’t regret meeting your birth mom?” Renjun asks, a smile on Renjun’s face, evident even in the tone of voice he was using.

Yangyang softly laughs, “I don’t. I’m happy I agreed to meet up with her,” he confesses.

“I’m happy you did it, too. I’m very happy for you, Yang. I love you, and you deserve the world.”

“I love you too, Injunnie. You deserve the world, and so much more, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO GUYS MY ANKLE GOT DISLOCATED SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AJGSHSHSH
> 
> (ofc i cried like a little bitch about it what did yall expect i cry at the tiniest bit of angst yall think i wont bawl over physical pain??)


	8. twenty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Yangyang just needs a hug from his dads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

If Kun and Ten were considered heroes for how well they handled college—though uncle Johnny would often teasingly challenge that—then Yangyang is a _god_.

Yangyang did better than Kun in college, in a way that Yangyang is able to go to parties, socialize and go out as he pleases, unlike Kun who had to clear his schedule two weeks prior to a party to be able to attend. He also did better than Ten, in the regard that even if he ends up having more wild nights than intended, Yangyang still acts accordingly and ensures that he wouldn’t come to his classes with a hangover.

The amount of activities he involves himself in, his good grades, his special place in the varsity basketball team and his ability to balance these things with a social life, it’s truly a feat. When Sicheng had visited him and Renjun at their shared unit once, Sicheng had laughed fondly at Yangyang’s face, saying that he was a clear mix of his parents, evident in his college habits.

Overall, college was great for Yangyang. Really great. Fantastic. Terrific. Enjoyable.

Well, it’s all those things if Yangyang moved past the fact that he was overworked, stressed and undeniably tired.

His course was fun, really, it was something he’s genuinely interested in. Business Administration. The course itself may seem boring, specially when his friends were in a wide variety of courses—Donghyuck taking up Music Composition, Mark taking up Literature, Jeno in Architecture, Jaemin taking up his Pre-Med course and Renjun living his best life in Painting and Fine Arts—but Yangyang had always been recognized for his understanding of all the things related to business and praised for his _business sense_ , and taking up the course just felt right.

But, even if he enjoys his course a lot, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t get tired. Sometimes, the projects get too difficult, the submissions pile up, the activities seem endless, and the days become longer for Yangyang, leaving him with only three hours of sleep.

Today was just _not_ Yangyang’s day.

He had slept through his alarm and had to rush to his morning class. Thankfully, he was only a minute late, and his professor for that subject was lenient on him, seeing as it was the first time he’d been late to class.

Then, he had to miss out on lunch with his friends, because one of the activities he was handling had to undergo some final revisions and finalizations. The group was complete, something that had been getting increasingly hard to organize as they all progressively become busier. The group assured him it was fine, but Yangyang can’t help but feel sad for himself, not being able to make time for the friends he’s had and loved for so long.

Then, one of his professors also assigned a five-thousand word essay due in three days, about the importance of taxation, for two stakeholders: the government and the citizens, as homework.

Yangyang was stressed, to say the least.

After his last class, he heads straight to his shared apartment with Renjun, an apartment they rent out near campus. Even if their homes were both a train ride away, they opted to rent out an apartment together as roommates, in order to feel some semblance of independence. Yangyang and Renjun’s parents were supportive, thankfully.

Yangyang unlocks their door, and he doesn’t see Renjun anywhere. He checks his phone and sees that Renjun was still in class (they have each other’s schedule, for reference). Yangyang flops on their couch and muffles his shouts of frustrations into a throw pillow. 

Yangyang picks up his phone and dials q number he’s very familiar with.

“Yang?” Ten picks up, voice crackling as the audio of the call warms up.

“Dada can we facetime? Is Baba there?” Yangyang asks.

“He’s here with me, we’re in the home office. I’ll turn on facetime, wait,” Ten says.

Yangyang opens his camera and immediately sees his parents’ smiling faces as he turns the phone to himself.

“Hi baby, how was your day?” Ten asks him, a smile still on his face.

Yangyang breathes out a shaky sigh, “not good.”

His parents frown, “you wanna talk about it?” Kun asks.

Yangyang lets a tear slip out, “I—I just feel so tired. I’ve been running on barely any fuel and I’ve still got so much to do and I can’t seem to keep up anymore. I even had to miss a group lunch today, Baba, you know I don’t like missing those.”

“Oh baby,” Ten says, “don’t cry. Everyone needs to rest, you know. You’re human. You’re bound to crash if you keep acting that way.”

“Your Dada is right, Yang. You should take better care of yourself, have more time for yourself.”

“But, I like doing the things I’m doing now—these things make me happy and I wouldn’t want to give up any of them,” Yangyang explains.

It’s true, though. Grades is obviously something important so he can’t let go of that, basketball is equally as important, because it’s the sport that Yangyang has been passionate about ever since he had been a kid, and obviously the activities he’s organizing is something he can’t let go of, either. The activities are meant to be fundraisers for scholarships that students can avail to study at Seoul National University, hence, it is for a great cause.

“We understand that, Yang,” Kun replies, “but you need to plan out your schedule more if you wouldn’t want to let go of the commitments you already have. This means you have to organize your time in such a way that there would be time left for yourself.”

Yangyang nods shyly, pursing his lips before saying, “I’m sorry, too.”

Ten’s eyebrow raises, as if to question him, “why are you saying sorry?”

“I haven’t been able to call much and check in with you because I’ve been so busy and college is kicking my ass and—”

Kun’s eyes widen, “Yang, baby, no—don’t worry about it. We know you didn’t mean to do it, okay? I’m a professor, I _know_ college can be a bitch, so trust me when I say that your Dada and I understand.” 

Yangyang nods again, chuckling softly, “okay.”

“Just be thankful your Baba doesn’t teach at your university, Yang,” Ten teases, “or else you’d feel like you’re in kindergarten all over again.”

Ten was smirking and Yangyang was laughing, and Kun had a wide grin on his face but he still ended up lightly slapping Ten’s arm.

“Hey,” Kun says out of nowhere, eyes brimming with excitement and a large grin on his face, “Yang, get ready. We’ll pick you up for dinner and we can eat at our favorite hotpot place, okay?”

Yangyang wipes his tears away, smiling brightly, “Okay, Baba. I’ll get ready.”

“Okay, baby—bye! We’ll be there in ten,” Ten says and Yangyang sees Kun rushing to grab his and Ten’s coats and Yangyang laughs, and Ten looks at Kun and beams, before dropping the call.

—

The three went out for dinner, and both Kun and Ten were coddling their son. As soon as Kun and Ten arrived at Yangyang’s apartment to pick him up, they immediately engulfed him in a warm embrace. 

Now, they were in their favorite hotspot restaurant, seated in a booth near the window. With each parent at his side, he was doing better than before. Kun and Ten tell him stories from their jobs, and Yangyang vents out his frustrations with school.

Kun and Ten shared a similar expression of worry, and they glanced at each other. 

“Yang, baby, do you ever feel pressured because of _us_?” Kun asks, tone gentle and coaxing, “be honest, okay?”

Yangyang’s eyes widened, “oh god no—you guys haven’t pressured me into doing anything I didn’t want to do. I don’t really feel pressure from you guys when it’s regarding school, I think it’s more of a _me_ thing. I set very high expectations and standards for myself and I have to keep outdoing myself every time, so I get tired of the cycle.”

Kun and Ten’s eyes softened, their brown eyes filled with a sadness that Yangyang had grown to hate, but Ten was still quick to put a comforting hand over Yangyang’s hand.

“You need the rest though, you know that, right? You can’t do all the great things you’ve set out to do if you don’t rest. You’ll crash and burn, Yang,” Kun reminds him.

“Yeah, I kind of realized that now,” Yangyang replies, “I promise I’ll take better care of myself.”

“That’s all we can ever ask for, Yang,” Ten declares, “you may be all grown up now, making a name for yourself in college, but you’ll forever be our little sheep. We’ll always love and support you.”

Ten smiles at Yangyang, the corners of his eyes crinkling as the smile reaches his eyes.

“We’re always one call away, Yang,” Kun reminds him softly, voice soothing and it reminds him of the nights he had spent as a child listening to Kun sing him lullabies in various languages..

“I know,” Yangyang mumbles, “thank you. I love you both.”

“We love you too, Yang.”

— 

Yangyang arrives at his shared apartment with Renjun to see Renjun painting silently in their living room, humming their favorite song to himself. Renjun notices Yangyang’s arrival immediately, and Renjun stands from the seat in front of his easel to sit on their couch.

Yangyang texted Renjun earlier about the situation, and he assumed Renjun would have slept already, so he was surprised to find Renjun in their living room.

“Hey,” Renjun breaks the silence, “how was dinner with uncle Kun and uncle Ten?”

Yangyang replies as he fixes his shoes on their shoe rack, “it was great. A much needed break for me.”

Renjun pats the empty space beside him, silently asking Yangyang to sit next to him.

Yangyang takes him up on the invitation, and sits flush against Renjun’s side. Renjun instantly brings him in for bear hug, Yangyang immediately relaxing against Renjun’s touch, his shoulders sagging, and his breath slowing down.

Yangyang settles right into the crook of Renjun’s neck, and Renjun hugs him tighter.

They spend the night hugging each other on the couch, exchanging worries and anxieties. Then, they moved to Yangyang’s bed, surrounded by all of Yangyang’s fluffy friends as they cuddled each other to sleep.


	9. twenty-five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun and Yangyang move into their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Yangyang was now well into adulthood. He thinks he’s got adulting down to a T. He’s a successful businessman, easily starting his own business venture, but aside from that, he was also a well–known business consultant. Despite his young age and little experience, Yangyang has been recognized as one of the best business consultants in Seoul—the youngest, too—being able to predict a company’s growth and standings, but also alter companies’ situations to become better.

Aside from being financially stable and having a flourishing career, he was in a happy, loving and beautiful relationship with his best friend and soulmate.

Renjun had always been there for him from the start, and honestly, Yangyang doesn’t know when the love he had felt for Renjun started being less platonic and more romantic, but neither Renjun nor Yangyang really cared.

They had started dating sometime around Yangyang’s 21st birthday. Yangyang confessed to Renjun that he’d been having _not-so-platonic_ feelings for Renjun, and Renjun had let out a laugh and said he’d been having the same feelings, too.

So, they went on museum dates, coffee shop dates, study dates, dinner dates and became boyfriends and all that. If they were being honest, the transition from best friends to boyfriends were something they had no trouble with—Donghyuck would tease them and tell them that the reason behind it was the fact that they’ve always been boyfriends, they just weren’t putting a label on it.

(Secretly, Renjun and Yangyang actually agree. They just don’t want to give Donghyuck the satisfaction of being right.) 

For the past four years they’ve been together, the two have undoubtedly experienced their fair share of ups and downs, the usual for any couple. Heated arguments that stem from work stress, the impending reminders that they’re growing older and therefore gaining more responsibility, and more or less, the anxieties and fears that come from the unknown and unforeseeable future.

Yet, the two have remained strong. 

If the couple was asked about what was their secret to such a strong and long-lasting bond, they would have a simple answer: “always put love in the relationship and always communicate.”

Kun and Ten had taught Yangyang so many things, but by far the most important thing they’ve taught him is how to love freely and unconditionally.

This wasn’t something Kun or Ten had sat with him to talk about, but rather something that Yangyang had always seen in his parents’ relationship. Everything they do is done out of love and adoration for each other. The nagging, the bickering, the _discussions_ —these things may end up in anger and negative emotions, but Kun and Ten would always talk about it once they’ve calmed down, and reassure each other that the anger and disappointment is felt simply because they care and love each other.

Similarly, even when frustrations seem to get the best of Yangyang or Renjun, they always ensure that each of them know that the frustrations aren’t ever directed at the other person, but rather, the situation. Renjun had always been the type of person to seek small reassurances and thankfully, Yangyang was always generous with his _‘i love you’s.’_

Secondly, both Renjun and Yangyang see how important communication is. They’ve always been good at communicating, too—the decades long of friendship can be thanked for that. The two had always been comfortable with each other, open with telling each other anything and everything. As best friends, it manifested through the late night calls and face times, the sleepless conversations during sleep overs, and the fact that the first person they came out to outside of their families, were each other. Whenever Yangyang won a game, he’d head straight to Renjun’s open and waiting arms. Whenever he lost, Renjun would head straight to him, instead. Whenever Renjun’s paintings were recognized and awarded, Yangyang was the first to congratulate him. Whenever his works were declined, Yangyang would be the first to know.

As lovers, it manifested in similar ways, though they’d have to acknowledge that some _things_ did change. Whenever they’d fight over small things and things go worse than expected, they would immediately take fifteen minutes away from each other to calm down, and then talk it out. They talk about their concerns, the root of their frustrations and stress and apologize to each other. Whenever they have fights that may be bigger than the usual ones, they try their best to resolve it before the day ends—so any negative feelings on that day, would not be brought unto the next. But there are cases where this doesn’t work, so they’d opt to sleep in separate houses for the time being, and return the next morning to work on what bothered them.

If there was one thing Renjun and Yangyang would never do, it was to run away and give up. No matter how unexpected the future will be, Renjun and Yangyang know that they want to be standing side by side, hands tightly holding each other, facing the unknown. 

Now, they were moving into the home of their dreams. 

Both Renjun and Yangyang made waves in their own fields, Renjun being recognized as one of Seoul’s best painters in the scene, snagging art exhibits left and right, also meant that Renjun was more than financially stable. 

Money was definitely not an issue, yet they still spent months looking for the _perfect_ home. They were both picky, that way—Renjun and Yangyang want the house to be their _home,_ their refuge, the place they can always return to for rest.

“Hey Yang,” Ten calls out to him, “where do you want to put this?”

Yangyang’s thoughts are interrupted, and he snaps back into reality, glancing at his dad, “just leave the box in the kitchen, Dada. Thanks.”

“No worries,” Ten says happily, as he gently places the box on the kitchen counter.

“Well, that’s the last of all your things, Yang,” Kun says, as he enters the house and thanks the movers.

“Thanks Baba, thanks Dada,” Yangyang says, moving to hug his parents.

Kun and Ten welcome their son’s embrace with open arms and the three laugh out loud.

“Where’s Injunnie, by the way?” Kun asks.

“Oh, he went here earlier to fix his stuff with uncle Lucas and uncle Sicheng,” Yangyang explains and checks his phone, “and now, he just texted me saying he’s spending the day with them.”

“That’s great, I know Sicheng and Lucas have been missing Renjun a lot recently—Injunnie’s been busy being a world–class painter,” Ten smiles.

“Yeah, he’s been feeling guilty about it, too—don’t tell uncle Lulu and uncle Cheng, though. Renjun would kick my ass,” Yangyang says, a fond smile on his face as he talks about the love of his life. 

Kun and Ten laugh, and Kun mimics zipping up a zipper on his mouth.

“Oh, Yang, why don’t you set up your netflix on the living room with your Dada and catch up on Queer Eye while I fix us up some dinner?” Kun says, moving to the kitchen.

“Baba, I don’t even think we have—”

“ingredients? Oh, Yang, who do you think your Baba is? Of course he brought ingredients over. He has very low expectations of you when it comes to cooking and feeding yourself,” Ten teases him and Kun laughs loudly from the kitchen.

Yangyang pouts, but Kun was quick to tease Ten, “babe, you can’t berate Yangyang for that when you literally got upset with me last night for watching two Queer eye episodes without you.”

Yangyang laughs and raises an eyebrow at his dad. Ten dramatically huffs and rolls his eyes, “shut up, Kun. Let’s just watch, Yang.”

Kun guffaws from the kitchen, and Ten’s lips curve upward into a little smile, and Yangyang giggles.

Yangyang sets the television up, and Ten makes himself comfortable on the large reclinable couch.

—

One emotional episode of Queer Eye later, the front door opens and Yangyang greets Renjun at the door.

“Hey babe, Baba and Dada are here,” Yangyang greets Renjun, kissing the slightly smaller boy on the lips quickly as he takes the bags from Renjun’s hands and sets it aside on their couch.

“Hey Injunnie,” Ten greets him, hugging Renjun tightly as Renjun smiles back and greets him, too.

“Your uncle Kun is in the kitchen,” Ten supplies, and Kun lets out a greeting from the kitchen, “Hi Injunnie! I’m just fixing some dinner for us. Go and sit with Ten and Yangyang and watch Queer Eye while waiting.”

“Hi uncle Kun,” Renjun greets back, “you sure you don’t want help?”

“No thanks, Jun. Just spend some time with them on the couch,” Kun replies.

“Baba is in one of his _‘i’m-cooking-no-one-disturb-me’_ moods,” Yangyang explains.

Renjun laughs and nods in understanding, and Ten pats the seat next to him for Renjun to sit on.

They all converse and catch up on the sofa, the episode of Queer Eye playing in the background.

— 

That night, they all ate in the living room, watching Queer Eye altogether. It was a wonderful night for both Renjun and Yangyang. Recently, Yangyang finds himself missing his parents’ presence, and due to the demands of his job, he can’t visit as frequently as he’d like. Renjun also admittedly missed his uncle Kun and uncle Ten, too—the couple had been Renjun’s secondary parents, providing him with comfort and love when Renjun had explosive fights with his own parents. The two were dear to Renjun, especially since the two were the ones to have raised Yangyang to be the way that he is now—the love of his life, his life-long partner, his best friend, his _ride or die_.

Kun and Ten were about to leave, when they both engulfed Yangyang and Renjun in a tight hug.

“Love you, son,” Kun and Ten both say, kissing Yangyang on the forehead while Yangyang beams.

“Love you, too, Baba and Dada.”

“Injunnie! If our son plays his cards right, you can _actually_ be our son, too, so come here, future son-in-law!” Ten excitedly says, and Yangyang was starting to regret letting his dad drink three glasses of wine.

“Dad!” Yangyang gasps, and the three just laugh at his embarrassment.

Renjun flashes them an overjoyed smile, and Kun and Ten both hug him, too.

Yangyang puts an arm over Renjun’s shoulder, pulling the smaller boy flush against his side.

After the goodbyes, Kun gently guides a _slightly_ tipsy Ten to their car. Once Ten got in the car, Kun waves a final goodbye to the young couple at the doorstep, and Yangyang and Renjun wave back once more.

When the car was no longer in sight, Yangyang and Renjun entered their home.

“So,” Renjun starts, and Yangyang looks at him with a raised eyebrow, “it’s our first night in _our_ dream home. I was thinking maybe we could do something to make this night memorable.”

Renjun has his arms wrapped around Yangyang’s waist, looking up expectantly at his boyfriend, a smirk playing on his lips.

Yangyang challenges him and smirks back, “what do you have in mind?”

“You,” Renjun unabashedly says, and Yangyang laughs delightedly while Renjun beams. Yangyang kisses Renjun all over the face, each press of his lips filled with adoration and love.

“Love you, baby,” Yangyang whispers, as he presses a final kiss to Renjun’s lips.

“Love you, too. Always,” Renjun replies, before pressing his own lips to Yangyang’s lips, catching the slightly younger boy off-guard with a passionate and heated kiss.

Forever tasted sweet to Liu Yangyang, and it tasted a whole lot like _Huang Renjun_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap! hehe i really loved this fic, and tbh its the fic that i've wanted to write as soon as i started to pick up writing again. this was extremely important to me, and im very proud of it! it was mostly fluff and just yangyang growing into a fine young man. the main premise for this was to show how parents shape the behavior and the life of their child. just wanna say how much i love kunten and how i think they'd be such good parents. <333
> 
> also if u didnt notice, the chapter titles are yangyang's age for that chapter. 
> 
> hope u enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!! i promise i'll be writing more kunten, yangyang-centric and renyang fics, so give me a follow on twtr for more updates <333

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello comment and kudos if you guys are still interested with the next few chapters to come! hopefully i'd be able to post on time (every weekend) but idk it still depends cause my workload is increasing and school sucks ass and my responsibilities are coming to bite me in the ass. also if y'all are wondering why i dipped for a bit its cause my laptop broke down and i honestly felt too tired to even think about writing bc school SUCKS. anyways tell me what y'all think and spare me some love and validation for fun <333
> 
> ALSO SUPPORT NCT2020 AS A WHOLE. NOT JUST A SINGULAR UNIT BUT NCT 2020, AS. A. WHOLE. 
> 
> prepare y'alls gadgets to stream once the mv drops !!


End file.
